


Show us your smile

by Nunzyaoi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Top Akashi Seijuurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunzyaoi/pseuds/Nunzyaoi
Summary: I want to see Kurokocchi smile!Everything started with this exclamation said by Kise, and everyone was on the same page. So will they be able to make the always expressionless Kuroko Tetsuya smile fro them?----------------A short story about kiseki no sedai who want to see Kuroko smile.Setting during their time at  Teiko, Akashi doesn't have his split personality but still calls everybody with their first name (cause i like it)It is an Akakuro, their are togheter from the start it's just that they have kissed only a few times.There will also beplatonic! Kiseki no sedai x Kuroko
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	1. INTRO

They were walking in the hallway while talking. and every person that passed near them will just stare at them, after all they were pretty famous in their school; and Kise was also a famous model so many girls always stopped him whenever they could.

-I tell you that I never not even once see Kurokocchi smile! Aominecchi you have to believe me! I'm sure that you also never see him smile!-

Cried out loud Kise while grabbing on Aomine's arm. He tried to scroll the blonde away from him without any effect.

-Tch, leave me alone. I have seen Tetsu smile before, like one time where... no that wasn't him. Well then when we were getting... no that wasn't a smile...-

And it continued on and on about every time he thought that he had saw Kuroko smile but in the end it wasn't him.

-See like I told you! But I really want to see him smile at me at least once-

-Ahh shut up and go inside before Akashi decide to get us to do some extra exercise, because we were late!-

Told Aomine, mad at himself for never noticing how he never saw Kuroko smiling face; all the while pushing the stupid blonde inside the gym, where the first string was already assembled before the red head captain. And the second string had already started to stretch.

-You are late Daiki Ryouta.-

Said captain said while throwing murderous gaze to the stupid duo that just entered the door. At this, Aomine and Kise sweat dropped and sprinted to their position while wishing to not be punished by their sadistic captain.

-I already told you more than once not to show this kind of laid back aptitude in front of your junior.-

Said Akashi while indicating at the second string; it seemed that today they will be having a joint practice. And the red head that seemed the least bit happy about their lateness.

-It's all Kise fault! We were stopped by some girls that were his fan and he wouldn't stop talking with them and that made me late-

-Ah so mean Aominecchi, it's not my fault I couldn't just ignore them! Also it wasn't for me, you would still be on the rooftop sleeping!-

Said Kise responding on tone accusing Aomine. At both declaration Akashi smiled his famous devilish smile.

-Oh it's that true-

At this the blonde and the blue headed stopped arguing and took a big gulp already knowing that they will be punished.

-Than you can start doing your training, that will be tripled for you two.-

-Ah wait Akashi that's not really fair! If it wasn't for..ack-

At mid phrase Aomine was hit by a nudge in the ribs.

-Shit Tetsu what was that for!-

-You better star your training now Aomine-kun unless you want your training to be quadruplicate by Akashi-kun-

Said Kuroko with is usual deadpanned expression. Watching Akashi's expression Aomine decided that his friend was right and stared running.

-Good, now we will also start, first...-

HOURS LATER

-Oi Murasakibara stop eating over my clothes!-

-Mine-chin is loud, it's your fault for leaving your clothes on the floor...-

Said the giant purple headed to Aomine, while resuming to eat his chips. Before the angry blue headed teen could retort to this affirmation the voice of the blonde haired teen spoke out.

-Was it just me or today Akashicchi was more cruel than usual?-

Asked Kise while wiping the sweat from his face with a towel.

-It was because you and Aomine decided to anger him with your stupid argument and your lateness, nanodayo-

Said Midorima while changing into his school uniform.

-That's not true Midorimacchi, yes we were late but not that much and also it seemed as if Akashicchi had something in his mind and that made him more evil than usual...-

-Ryouta why don't you use this intelligence while studying?-

Asked a new voice.

Every teen inside the chancing room tensed at this, and watched the red head that just entered from the door. Arms crossed.

-Ah Aka-chin, where is Kuro-chin?-

Asked Murasakibara, seeing as the last member of the generation of miracles wasn't with their captain.

-Tetsuya is talking with Satsuki at the moment.-

Walking towards his own locker to change.

-But what you said was correct Ryouta, there is something in my mind.-

Everybody knew that they needed to be silent and wait for their captain to speak.

-It's about what you and Daiki were talking while coming to practice. Anybody of the present have ever seen Tetsuya smile?-

His red eyes landed on the four teens in front of him.

-I already said that i didn't see even once Kurokocchi's smile-

-I'm pretty sure that I have seen it, but now I can't remember when so I'm not so sure...-

Added Aomine while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed at not remembering his friend smiling face.

-Mhh, I don't think I ever seen Kuro-chin smile. maybe he was smiling that time were he invited me to a pastry shop to test their new vanilla product, but I couldn't see very well his face so I'm not sure...-

Said slowly Murasakibara, while opening a pack of maibou.

-What! You had gone on a date with Kurokocchi!? Not fair Murasakibaracchi!!! Kurokocchi never invited me out, and every time I invite him he refuse!-

Cried out loud Kise, sad and envious of the extra time he couldn't spend with his beloved Kuroko. Whining no stop.

-You are noisy Kise-chin.-

-You too Murasakibara, stop eating. You are dirtying all the floor.-

Said Midorima while adjusting his glasses and reaching for his lucky item of the day, a very strange and creepy doll.

The purple headed teen doesn't stop even at that.

-Ah shut up Kise! Your whining is irritating! It's because you are like this that Tetsu doesn't want to go out with you.-

At this crocodile tears started forming in Kise eyes.

-But..but that is not true Kurokocchi said he likes me!-

-Oh sure and when did he ever said that? I'm sure you just made that up.-

-No he really said it to me, last year while eating ice cream he said it to me.-

-That was just you continuing to pester him, obliviously he said it just to make you shut up!-

-Ryouta Daiki-

This cold voice saying their names was all they needed to close their mouth and watch the teen who just spoke, wishing to not anger him further.

-We are getting of course, like I was saying I take that even Shintarou have never seen Tetsuya smile.-

At this the green haired teen nodded.

-Then we could try to make him smile, like every one of us have a day to make Kurokocchi smile and got it on camera to have proof. Isn't it a good idea Akashicchi?!-

Said Kise, already forgetting the things said just seconds ago; instead he was smiling at the prospect of having the light blue haired teen all for himself for one day.

-Mhh, Kise for once you got a good idea-

-I don't want to be told that be you Ahominecchi-

-Ah!? Who are you calling aho-

(for who doesn't understand, aho means stupid in Japanese so Kise merged Aomine name with the word stupid as to say that Aomine is stupid.) 

-You better stop Kise, Aomine before Akashi became more angry then he already is. Also today Gemini and Virgo luck was in the last spot so I wouldn't try to stupid thing.-

At this remark from Midorima, the two heated teen stopped their bickering once more.

And they let Akashi speak.

-As I was saying, Ryouta idea isn't so bad. We will start next week, everyone will have a whole day to make Tetsuya smile and catch it on camera. Monday will be Daiki, Tuesday will be Ryouta, Wednesday Murasakibara, Thursday Midorima and I will be on Friday. Nobody can interfere when it's the day of somebody else, and lastly you can come up with what you want to do during the day you have with Tetsuya.-

-Yes!-

-If we really need to do it... then I guess it's fine for me-

-If it means I can spend time eating sweets with Kuro-chin it's ok for me too.-

-Mph, I have better things to do then this kind of competition. But if Akashi said it's something we need to do then there is nothing else I can say.-

-Ah Midorimacchi don't be so tsundere, we know that you also can't wait for the day where you can have Kurokocchi all for yourself-

-Please don't say such stupid thing, and I' not a tsundere!-

-Ahaha Midorima your face doesn't agree with you, you are all red!-

At that time the lights over them was turned on, and a voiced spoke.

-What are you all doing here in the dark? Also please don't leave all the cleaning duty to the junior.-

It was monotone voice that spoke. Everybody turned at the door, and in fact there was the small figure of Kuroko Tetsuya on the threshold of the door, watching them with his deadpanned eyes.

-Tetsu please don't do that anymore, you give me a fright!-

Said the tanned teen grabbing his shirt.

-Sorry Aomine-kun-

-Why do I think you don't really mean that sorry...-

Kise snickered and tried to muffle it in is hand to avoid a fight with Aomine, and it seemed that he didn't heard that little laugh.

-Moreover Tetsuya is right, Daiki Ryouta go and help the junior with the cleaning duty.-

-What?!-

-Not fair Akashicchi, I did my turn yesterday!-

Both of the teen continued to complain to Akashi.

-Punishment for arriving late today, also if you don't want your menu to be triplet for the next week it's better if you go now.-

Just finished the sentence and both the teens where already out the door helping with cleaning the gym they just used.

-What were you talking about Akashi-kun?-

Asked Kuroko, he got a strange feeling about what they were doing before he entered the room.

-Nothing important. But it's better if you change Tetsuya before you get a cold. I will walk you home.-

-You really don't need to do that Akashi-kun-

-I insist. Good bye Shintarou Atsushi-

-Bye bye Aka-chin Kuro-chin.-

Said the giant of the group while leaving the room.

-Good night Murasakibara-kun-

-Atsushi remember, don't go to the konbini to get snacks. You already passed the quote of the snack you can eat in one day.-

Said the red head knowing what is big friend wanted to do.

-Aka-chin... alright-

He didn't even try to retort.

-Good, tomorrow I will get you a new maibou flavor if you are good.-

At this Murasakibara eyes shined.

-I will be good Aka-chin! Bye Mido-chin-

And with this he went home.

-Good night Akashi, Kuroko-

-Yes good night to you too Midorima-kun.-

This said even the green headed teen left the room, leaving only the two shortest inside.

-I'm ready to go Akashi-kun-

Said Kuroko, who just finished to change his clothes. His bag on is shoulder ready to go.

-Perfect Tetsuya, let's go.-

AUTHOR SPACE:

HELLO!

This will be a short story divided in 7 part, and this was just the intro. I hope you will like it. There will be Kiseki no sedai x Kuroko, but it will be platonic.  
While the real ship will be Akakuro, in this story they are practically already dating; they just have kissed but nothing more ;)

English is not my first language so please pardon me if there is grammatical error or things like that.

NUNZIATA OUT OF HERE


	2. DAY 1-AOMINE

The discussion that they had in the changing room was done on Saturday night, so after that everybody and at least one day before school and their challenge started. Even Sunday ended and it was again, the start of a new week. Probably the day most hated by the teen called Aomine Daiki. But maybe not this one time, in fact today he could spend all of his free time with his best friend Kuroko Tetsuya, without any of the other interfering between them.

I'm sure that I will win this time, I know I can make Tetsu smile no problem. This time Akashi will lose!

And with this charge of optimism Aomine started his day.

AT SCHOOL

-Then today will be your turn to try and make Tetsuya smile. Daiki you have all day till tonight at 19 o'clock to have a photo of his smile. We will have tomorrow morning a chat to see how your day went, this will happen every day so remember it. Tomorrow at his hour I want all of you here.- 

-Yes Akashicchi-

\- Aka-chin where is the new flavored maibou you promised me on Sunday?-

-Here you go Atsushi, if you are in time every time in the morning I will be sure to bring you something.-

A this affirmation, the giant teen's eyes shined with pure joy.

-Aright Aka-chin I will be here in time!-

-I always arrive a little early in school so I don't have a problem to be here in time, nanodayo-

Said the green headed teen, watching the red headed teen in front of him.

-I know that Shintarou-

Answered Akashi, the last one to speak was Aomine.

-Yes, yes whatever you said, if I can wake up in time I will be here..-

The last part was said whispering but the red head still heard it.

-Sorry Daiki did you just said something?-

-No, nothing at all. I will be here from tomorrow onward in perfect time.-

-Perfect, then let's go to class everybody I wouldn't want this challenge to worsen your grades.-

And with that said every one of them went to their class.

\--------------

-Good morning Aomine-kun, I see that today you are here early than usual-

-Ahh! Tetsu please don't make me have a heart attack every time, I'm still too young to die-

Said the tanned teen while trying to get over the initial fright that his friend gave him. it had been a long time since he had been so spooked by the light blue haired teen.

-Yes, Akashi needed something so he made me come here early...Yawn-

While speaking a big yawn exit from the teen mouth.

-Oh really Akashi-kun asked of you-

Even if he wore a dead panned expression like usual, in his tone of voice you could hear that he was both surprised and interested.

Oh shit, right Tetsu it's incredible sharp, above all in this kind of situation I have to think about a credible excuse....

-Ah.. mh, yes he said, that he needed something... yes he needed me to watch over the morning training of the second string. He said it was the last punishment for yesterday.

-Oh is that so...-

He seemed convinced enough about what Aomine just said

Oh yes way to go Aomine, your are such a genius! At the face of everybody that called me stupid!

-Well no use in thinking about this now, I'm just happy that he is now probably satisfy-

-Yes if you and Kise-kun don't arrive another time late for practice.-

Answered Kuroko while sitting in his desk, right next to the one of Aomine. There wasn't a smile on his face but the tanned teen could hear the amused tone in his voice.

-Oi Tetsu, stop saying this kind of things! I really don't want to have my menu triplet another time, and if we really need to be honest it was all Kise fault, not mine-

-I recall that Kise-kun said you were sleeping on the rooftop at the time-

-Ah, stop it Tetsu. I will have woke up just in time, we were late just because of that blonde idiot stupid fangirl-

-I doubt it, Aomine-kun can't wake up by himself. Usually you need Momoi-san to wake up-

-That's not tue! I can wake up bt myself if I want to, it' just that I don't want to. Nothing more-

-If Aomine-kun say so-

Oh his expression nearly changed right there, I'm so close to win. I won't even need the rest of the day to get that picture.

-Good morning class.-

And with the arrive of the professor the conversation between the two friend was ended.

\-----

Finally even the afternoon lesson ended, but Kuroko needed to write down something a teacher asked him to do.

-You know Aomine-kun can go ahead.-

-No I will wait for you Tetsu, after you have finished writing this we can get it to sensei and then we can get something from the konbini!-

-Alright Aomine-kun-

Oh he seems happy... now I can read his facial expression pretty well, at the start I couldn't even understand if he was happy or angry. Well Akashi is better at this then me but I'm also getting there.

Alright Aomine Daiki, time to start with your mission, you can do it. Let's start easy, like with some jokes, yes this is a really good idea. 

After thinking that he got his friend attention.

-Eih Tetsu-

-Yes Aomine-kun?-

-You know, when flat-earth people play basketball they must be like...

"Yo bro, pass me the frisbee!"-

The only response to this was silence and an expressionless face.

Uh oh, it seem this didn't go that well... then the next one.

-Mhm, A dyslexic man walks into a bra.-

Again what followed was only silence. 

-Aomine-kun are you trying to become a comedian?-

-Eh?! No! what makes you said that?!-

-Then please stop telling me this bad jokes, if you really want to make them then tell them to Kise-kun-

Oh, he doesn't seem the last bit amused. Maybe it's better if I leave this alone...

-Talking about Kise-kun, isn't him over there.-

Said Kuroko after a small pause filled with silence, while pointing at the door of the classroom, where you could see the face and the blonde hair of their mutual friend. It seemed he was trying to hide, but he wasn't doing a good job.

-Oi Kise you want something-

The voice of Aomine boomed inside the nearly empty classroom, spooking said blonde. Who watched the both of them with big eyes, and then he literally escaped.

-What was that... strange-

-Yes, today you all seems to act really strange.-

Responded Kuroko.

-Oh really...-

Now Aomine was sweating again, whishing that his friend could be a little less sharp.

-Yes, Aomine-kun was acting weird during all morning and then he started to tell me bad joke. Akashi-kun didn't come at school with me this morning and I still haven't see him today. Then there is Kise-kun strange behavior of just now, and also the fact that he didn't try to hug me even once today or even talk with me. Midorima-kun was acting strange as well, he didn't told me about today horoscope from Oha Asa when I met him before coming to class. And for last Murasakibara-kun.... No he was the only one who didn't do anything too strange today.-

Concluded Kuroko, making Aomine gulp.

-Ah ah ah, I'm sure you are just imaging things, don't think too hard about it.-

-If Aomine-kun it's saying so-

But you could tell from his face that he wasn't convinced.

Ah damn, he will surely discover our plan if the others continue to act so suspicious!

A sound could be heard from Kuroko's bag. But said teen didn't seems to notice it, so the taller teen told him.

-Oi Tetsu you just got a message.-

-Ah, thank you Aomine-kun-

Like he just come out from a trance the smaller teen got his cell phone out and red the message he just received. On his face there was a perplexed look.

-Mh? Who is , Tetsu?-

-Akashi-kun. He said that today he has an appointment and can't take me home. Also this morning he didn't come with me a school.-

-Oh this seems a bit strange.. but you know Akashi is super busy, I'm sure it's something to do with his father..-

Said Aomine, a little sweaty while saying such a big lie. His friend seemed a little more convinced.

-Ah well you will be fine, because this afternoon I wanted to invite you to go with me to play a game of basketball.-

Continued the taller teen trying to get his friend's attention somewhere else, and knowing that a game of basket will do the trick.

And also I'm sure that with this I can make him smile, and I will just need to get it in the camera. It is been some time that we could go and play together just the two of us.

-Really Aomine-kun?-

Kuroko eyes were shining, and while his mouth wasn't smiling you could understand how happy he was.

-Of course! After you finished with this we will go-

Answered the tanned teen giving a big smile, being infected by the happiness that Kuroko was having. 

He needed to wait for just a couple of minute.

-I finished, I will go to give it to sensei.-

-Ah wait for me Tetsu I'm coming with you.-

Said Aomine while standing from his chair, grabbing his and Kuroko bags.

After getting the paper to sensei they went to the court they used when they played outside of school.

-Come on Tetsu, ready to lose!-

Were Aomine words while laughing, and getting ready to play.

-Aomine-kun shouldn't be so full of himself or one day he will fall hard-

Responded Kuroko, also getting ready to play.

-Ugh, is at time like this that I can't really understand if you are joking or you are serious.-

-That is for Aomine-kun to discover..-

Answered the smaller teen with an axressionless face and a monotone, while getting in position.

-Oh really Tetsu you are using your expressionless face and tone again to confuse me!-

-I don't know what Aomine-kun is talking about.-

And while saying all of that he managed to grab the ball from the tanned teen. And he tried to shoot, if it wasn't for the big body that blocked his shot.

-Ah Tetsu this is not fair, we didn't start yet..-

-It was Aomine-kun fault, he kept talking. Also you blocked it so I don't see a problem with what a just did.-

Oh I'm being really being made fun of.

Thought the big teen, seeing the invisible smirk on his friend face.

-Oh really then we will really see who will be the last one to laugh today!-

And with that said he started going towards the basket.

-Ah ah...-

Both of the teen were tired, the smaller one was lying on the ground while the other one was drinking from a bottle.

-Ah, come on Tetsu you need to weep your sweat before you get a cold.-

Aomine shout while taking a towel from his friend bag and then throwing to the teen on the ground. who caught it with a muffled moan.

-Ahahah, I still won in the end, but you got really better than the first time I met you-

-Oh the time were Aomine-kun thought I was a ghost and when I greeted you, Aomine-kun started to recite a mantra-

Responded Kuroko, while slowly getting up from the ground.

A this sentences Aomine got embarrassed.

-No, I'm talking about the first time we played like this.-

-Oh is that so. Then arigatou Aomine-kun for your kind words.-

-Really stop with your polite language...-

Whispered the taller teen knowing full well that his friend would never stop to use this type of language with anybody.

He watched his phone and cheeked what time it was. 

-Oi Tetsu it's 18.30 already, didn't you said your grandma wanted you at home around this time?-

Said the tanned teen while getting the sweat off his forehead.

-Yes, time sure flies when you are having fun-

He quickly put everythings its bag.

-Thank you for the day Aomine-kun. I will go now, good night-

-Night to you too Tetsu, I will see you tomorrow in school-

An with this he went towards his home with quick feet, probably wishing to get home before it was too late.

Well now maybe I will also head home then.

Though Aomine while putting away his things in the bag. When he was ready he started to go towards his house, and it was at that time that it struck him.

Oh shit! I totally forgot about the mission!, halfway through the game I just enjoyed the game with Tetsu and I didn't' even paid attention if he was smiling.... Well but I'm sure he did have a good time and me too so this is what really matters.

And I'm sure that somebody else will make him smile and get it on camera so I will just need to wait.

Although Aomine really thought what he just said in his head, he couldn't help but to be not happy at being the one to have made that photo.

\-----------

While walking, with his light blue locks swinging at the wind, Kuroko had only one question.

Today everybody really were strange, even during lunch I didn't see any of them and I passed all day with Aomine-kun... I didn't even see Murasakibara-kun in the cafeteria, and I don't think that that could ever happen...

Are they maybe doing something behind my back? Well I will think about it tomorrow, maybe it's just me...

With this last though he reached his house and decide to stop thinking about what happened that day. 

Tomorrow is another day and everything will be normal again.

AUTHOR SPACE:

And here we have the second chapter of this story, we started the mission with Aomine but he isn't' very intelligent and forgot about it... well very him like If I have to said.

Kuroko is so clever, he already understand that there is something going on! 

If you liked the chapter let me know!

NUNZIATA OUT OF HERE


	3. DAY 2-KISE

-So Mine-chin didn't get anything done, he just enjoyed himself..-

Said out loud the giant purple head while eating the sweet that Akashi got for him for arriving in time.

-Shut up Murasakibara, it just passed out of my mind, and it would have been really strange if during the game I just got my phone out for taking a picture of Tetsu! I couldn't help it!-

-Ahaha, it was your fault Aominecchi for choosing to do something like that-

Was the comment of the blonde of the group while laughing.

-You too stupid blonde! Your behavior was really suspicious, Tetsu nearly understood that there was something going on-

At this Kise face become red from the embarrassment.

-What did Ryouta do, Daiki?-

Asked calming Akashi.

-Well he just stood there on the threshold of the door thinking we couldn't see him and when Tetsu saw him and I called out to him he just escaped. Also Tetsu was really suspicious of the behavior of everyone. I'm sure I will discover something is going on if we continue to act like this for the whole week.

-I'm surprised that this time I agree with this Ahomine.-

Said the green haired teen, ignoring the "Hey" that the tanned teen shouted.

-Kuroko is not stupid, he will understand if there is something going on. So I think it will be better to act like usual, and leave only the free time after school for the mission, but I'm sure Akashi you already thought of this.-

Concluded Midorima while watching the smirking smile on Akashi face.

-Really good Shintarou, that what I wanted to tell all of you this morning. I was sure that Tetsuya will definitively know it if something was up, with also some of use behaving stranger than usual.-

His gaze whose now on Kise, who tried to look away.

-So like you just say Shintarou, we will use only the time after school ended to accomplish the mission. At school we shall behave normally; so you will need to program something to do with Tetsuya for the afternoon.-

Finished Akashi, and it seemed that only now the blonde understood what was happening.

-But wait, so it means that only Aominecchi got to spend all the day alone with Kurokocchi? That so not fair! I restrained myself so well yesterday because I knew that today I could have Kurokocchi all for myself, and now Akashicchi you tell me that I can have him only during the afternoon..-

Fake crocodile tears started pouring from the blonde eyes. Said red head gave a big sight, used to Kise overdramatic action.

-Ryouta, if don't want me to revoke your right to take part on this, you need to stop this now before I get angry.-

Akashi didn't even need to finish the sentence that Kise already stopped crying and was mute.

-Perfect-

Said Akashi satisfied with the situation. While Aomine was trying hard to not laugh, and the red headed decided to ignore him.

-So, back to the right topic. During school we will behave like usual, so Tetsuya will not do unnecessary thinking; while during the afternoon nobody of the other can interfere, you can choose to do whatever you want during your day. Today is your turn Ryouta, try to not make Tetsuya too angry.-

-What... I will never do that!-

Shouted the blonde shocked with that affirmation.

-No you are pretty good at getting on Kuroko nerve, so if you want to stand a chance you better think before you act. Just so you know Gemini today was the last on the fortune rank, so I suggest you get your lucky item for the day, which is a bath duck-

Was the only think Midorima said to the whining blonde, that whose now searching on his phone the nearer place that sold bath duck.

-Mhh, if Kise-chin make Kuro-chin angry maybe he will be upset even tomorrow. And I don't want an unhappy Kuro-chin so Kise-chin should behave or I will crush you...-

Stated Murasakibara, while finishing to eat the sweet in his hand.

-Wah, so mean even you Murasakibaracchi!-

Wailed Kise.

-Lower your voice Kise, you are in a public area-

Commented Midorima, looking around themselves to see if anybody heard them. Not seeing the invisible boy that was walking towards them.

-Good morning minna-san. What are you all doing here?-

At this voice scream was heard from Kise and Aomine, Murasakibara nearly chocked on the new sweet that just entered his mouth and Midorima managed to contain himself and just jumped.

The only unaffected by the apparition of the light blue haired boy was Akashi. He answered the question while patting the big back of Murasakibara.

-Good morning Tetsuya. We were waiting for you to arrive-

He said it so calmly, as if they weren't discussing something they were hiding from Kuroko just some minutes before.

-Good morning Akashi-kun, it's that so? Then let's all go inside before the bell can ring.-

-You are right Tetsuya let's go-

With this few word both the small teens started walking leaving behind the other four who were still trying to recover from the shock.

-Ugh, really Tetsu you should stop that someday we will really die if you continue like this...-

-Ah Kurokocchi wait for me!-

Whined Kise running behind said person, and after him the rest of the teens started going as well.

-Pretty please Kurokocchi!-

It was more than 10 minutes that the blonde was imploring the other teen.

-Just this afternoon, please won't you come with me?!-

-It seem that for Kise the bigger problem will be to convince Tetsu to go out with him-

Whispered Aomine a little away from the two. Near him there was Akashi Midorima and Murasakibara, which were seeing the attempt of their friend.

-Kise-kun is making a scene, please stop-

-Only if Kurokocchi come with me this afternoon-

Cried the blonde, still on his knees on the floor. At this Kuroko could only sigh at this.

-Alright I will go with you, now please get up Kise-kun-

Cheering the taller teen got up and then hugged Kuroko.

-Yes! Thank you Kurokocchi..ugh-

-Please refrain from hugging me out of nowhere Kise-kun or I will punch you harder next time.-

Said the teen voice monotone, but from his eyes you could tell he was very serious. Kise was holding his side that was just now hit.

-Yes sir, Kurokocchi.-

-It seems that he managed to convince you Kuroko-

-More like he managed to harass me so much I had no other choice but to accept, Midorima-kun-

-That's true-

Responded Midorima, while going with the other near where Kise and Kuroko where; all of them ignoring the cry of indignation coming from the blond.

-So it seems that you will spent the afternoon with Ryouta, well let's hope he won't be too much trouble for you Tetsuya.-

-I wish so too Akashi-kun. I'm sorry but it seems that even today we couldn't go home together.-

-Don't worry about it Tetsuya, I'm sure we will have time soon. –

Said the red headed smiling at the smaller boy of the group.

-Aka-chin, I don't have any more snack..-

Utterer sadly the giant of the group, while eating the last piece of maibou.

-You know the rule Atsushi, you don't get more than what I have already gave you. And you better not ask Tetsuya.-

The end of the sentence was said because the purple headed teen's gaze fall on the smallest teen.

-Now Atsushi let's go, afternoon class are starting soon. Shintarou and Ryouta should go as well.-

Debuted the red head, after checking the time on is phone. They were inside the classroom of Aomine and Kuroko so they were already settled.

-Yes Aka-chin... Bye bye Kuro-chin, Mine-chin.-

-Come on Kise-

Only said Midorima, already knowing that if he didn't said it then probably the blonde would have stayed there until the last second.

-Then I will see you after school Kurokocchi, I will come and get you as soon as the lessons finish. Bye, bye-

Cheered the blonde and viewing his hand while exiting the room behind the rest of the group.

-Ah ah, poor you Tetsu. And before you ask me I can't come today...mhh... Satsuki asked me to go with her so I really can't sorry-

-That's fine Aomine-kun, I'm sure that for some hours I can withstand Kise-kun overbearing enthusiasm.-

-If you say so-

The tanned teen didn't seemed that convinced, but decided to simply let it be, putting his head on the desk and starting to sleep for the rest of the lesson.

\--------------------------------

-Kurokocchi, I'm here to pick you up!-

Was the cheerful entrance of a certain blonde, right after sensei exited the room.

-Kise-kun please don't make a scene or I'm not coming-

-Alright!-

It seemed that this level of threat wasn't going to work on the hyper teen.

-Come on let's go Kurokocchi I already have everything programmed!-

And with this phrase shouted he started to drag the light blue headed teen with him; and only after a blow on his side Kise stopped pulling Kuroko and he contented himself with being by his side.

-So Kurokocchi want do you want to do?-

At this question Kuroko was perplexed. They just exited school and were walking towards the train station. And the blonde teen was being even more annoying than usual.

-Doesn't Kise-kun already have something in mind?-

-But today you can ask me of anything Kurokocchi, as a thanks you for spending your time with me. Oh please be careful-

Announced Kise picking up the other teen, to make him avoid a little puddle.

-Oh I could take your bag, I will carry it, ack-

Before he could get said bag in his arms, a hand hit his sides making him yelp.

-Ouch., why did you hit me Kurokocchi-

-If Kise-kun doesn't stop this instant I will really go home and I will also won't speak with you anymore, so choose your next words and actions very carefully-

The tone was cold and super serious, making gulp Kise.

Kurokocchi seems really pissed... but I didn't do anything wrong. However I don't want Kurokocchi to never talk with me again....

The plan of doing everything for him doesn't really seems to work....

-Ok, then Kurokocchi do you want to come with me at the shopping center?!-

-Umh, that's fine Kise-kun, but please lower your voice, you are disturbing other people.-

-Oh sorry everyone-

Was the immediate sentence.

-Then let's go Kurokocchi it's a shopping center I know quite well-

I will be sure to make Kurokocchi smile, or even laugh and I will be sure to catch it on camera.

Was the cheerful thought of the blonde, while skipping towards the train they will need to catch to go to the shopping center. 

\------

-Kise-kun can you tell me why we have entered our 4th clothes shops and you still didn't buy anything? And furthermore why did you buy things for me?-

Kuroko's tone of voice wasn't the last bit happy, more like annoyed.

-Ehhh, why don't buy it, they were looking so good on you and all the shop we want are the one I usually I go when I have a photoshoot so I know for sure they have really high quality clothes... did Kurokocchi not like them?-

Before Kuroko could even respond at the question, Kise already started talking again.

-Then for now let's go and have something to eat I will check out other shop that will have something that Kurokocchi will surely like...-

With that said he started going towards the place where various food shops were. 

-We can go to maji burger and Kurokocchi can have...-

But this time he was interrupted by Kuroko.

-Kise-kun why did you asked me to come with you today?-

-I just wanted to spend some time just me and Kurokocchi, without the others... I never got to spend the time just the two of us, there is always somebody else around Kurokocchi. That is not fair!-

While saying so, Kise gazed towards his feet, completely missing how the lips of Kuroko went a little upward at the blonde sincere words. And when Kise gaze returned on the smaller boy face, the look of said teen was already back to being expressionless.

Ugh, it's really hard to know what Kurokocchi is thinking. Only Akashicchi and maybe a little even Aominecchi know what Kurokocchi is thinking, even when he wear is deadpan expression. 

I can't do it at all, it's so unfair.

Though Kise, while trying really hard to decipher is friend.

-Then if Kise-kun wants to spend the rest of the day with only me that is fine-

An hand was put up to stop the blonde from speaking.

-But Kise-kun have to promise me to stop buying me things and also please be less exuberant, also please refrain from doing thigs that I don't like. If you can promise me you will follow what I just said I will staid with you for the rest of the day.-

Kuroko didn't even finished speaking when the loud voice of the blonde was heard.

-I swear it! I swear I will do anything Kurokocchi says.-

-Kise-kun-

-Oh right, sorry Kurokocchi. Then let's go-

Said Kise with a much more lower voice tone. But with the same enthusiasm of before, heading again towards the space assigned to the shop that made food and drinks.

Behind the blonde a less active Kuroko was slowing following his friend.

I just hope that from now onwards Kise-kun will be a little bit less annoying. Even if it's quite strange, he never outright asked me to pass the inter afternoon just the two of us or at least he never was this insistent....

Well for now I think I will enjoy a delicious vanilla shakes.

\--------

-Come on Kurokocchi smile for the photo-

Cheered Kise while holding a really looking professional camera. They were now outside the shopping center, in a park and the blonde and insisted to take a photo of them both before returning home; but it seemed that the smaller teen couldn't stand anymore the excitement of the other.

They were sitting on a bench, when taller teen just took out of is bag this looking expensive camera.

-I'm smiling, also I really want to know why Kise-kun had this kind of professional camera inside his bag.-

Was the monotone reply. Not even trying to sound sincere about smiling, but sounding really suspicions about the camera on the blonde hand.

-Mhmm, well I just kind of forgot it in my bag..?-

-Are you asking me that Kise-kun?-

-No no, it was an affirmation. But you really aren't smiling! Come on Kurokocchi pretty please!-

I already tried to take picture of Kurokocchi smile all day, but not even once I could get it, now is my only chance and I obliviously needed to get Kurokocchi's smile with something decent. Not with the camera of my phone.

But I can't tell this to Kurokocchi or he will be more suspicious than what he already is.

Though Kise, having discovered the strange glances sometimes is friends gave him. 

I don't think I was acting that much suspicious... well for now I just need to make Kurokocchi smile, maybe I can try to tickle him

Oh yes this seems something really clever! I'm sure Kurokocchi suffers of tickling

And with this, Kise got into action.

While still holding the expensive camera in one hand, with the other he crawled near the right side of the smaller teen. But before he could even touch it a strong punch connected with his stomach, sending him flying.

He fell on the ground, the camera still in his hands intact, while is body was suffering damage.

-Ugh...-

This kind of punch, only Kurokocchi can managed to hit me like this...

In fact gazing upwards the blonde could see his friends, he was standing up and in his face a not so happy expression. 

-It seems like Kise-kun doesn't know how important is to keep the promise you make. Please mind you to not try to tickle me again in the future, now I'm going home, thanks for the day. You better reflect on what you did or from tomorrow onward I won't talk to you.-

And with that said Kuroko went outsides the park, ignoring the voice of the blonde that kept calling his name and then a lot of apologize.

While walking Kuroko had is head full of though.

Today everyone was behaving like normal during school, but there is still something that bus me about all of this. Maybe they are doing something of witch only I'm not aware....

But I can't really think of why they are doing it, it's not my birthday or an important d... or maybe they also remember that this Saturday is an important day?!

No, maybe only Akashi-kun knows it, surely not Kise-kun or Aomine-kun. So the only thing I can do right now is wait and see...

Well I will see if tomorrow I can discover some more.

AUTHOR SPACE:

I really had fun writing Kise chapter, he is just so good to annoy Kuroko and I couldn't restrain myself from making Tetsuya hit him a few times!

If you liked the chapter let me know

NUNZIATA OUT OF HERE


	4. DAY 3-MURASAKIBARA

-So why isn't Ryouta here yet?-

Asked calmly and coldly a certain red head. But the teens around him knew that when the blonde of the group will eventually show up he will be punished; after all nobody ever even think of going against Akashi order, apart maybe Kuroko, but he seemed to be an exception sometimes.

Four teenager were waiting right out of the school doors, Kise was already late by 20 minutes and every minute that passed Akashi was thinking a punishment always worse of the previous one.

-Ah well Akashi...-

Nobody in that time dared to speak, but at least Aomine opened his mouth: and the red head gave him his attention.

-Well it's seems that yesterday Kise managed to piss Tetsu off, and he told at the stupid blonde to think about what he had done or else he wouldn't speak with him anymore. So Kise told me yesterday that he would go to Tetsu's house to beg for forgiveness and...-

-That is not fair, today is my turn with Kuro-chin-

Murasakibara voice resounded, while he stopped eating one of the bag of chips he had on hand. For a change the giant really seemed not happy about Kise intromission during his day.

-Ki-chin always creates problem, today Kuro-chin will probably not be happy...-

Murasakibara was clearly upset that his time with the smaller teen could be not so great.

-Don't worry Atsushi, I will personally punish Ryouta. For started he will have his menu triplet for a week and his interaction with Tetsuya will be cut at minimum for a month.-

At a blonde teen not so far away from the school shivered for apparently no reason.

-Well it was bound to happened, yesterday Gemini was ranked 10th. And Ohasa clearly said that at the end of the day he will do something he will regret if he wasn't careful. Also Kise didn't bring with him his lucky item of the day, so is not so surprising he failed, nanodayo.-

Was the comment of the green haired of the group.

-Well I think that even without all that horoscope crap we could have known that Kise would had fail...-

Aomine responded from his crouched down position.

-Don't insult Ohasa's horoscope, Aomine-

Rebuked Midorima, offended but the tone of the tanned teen. 

-Shintarou, Daiki stop this childish argument, Tetsuya should be here at any moment.-

Interrupted Akashi, knowing well that both of the teen would have continued to quarrel if he didn't intervene. And even like that, Midorima didn't respond but he was clearly unhappy but the thing while Aomine returned to stare towards the gate of the school waiting for his friend figure to appear.

-Also Atsushi, that will be your last bag of snack for today. And before you can argue with me I already know that this afternoon you will go around food shop with Tetsuya so you will eat this afternoon. But just so you know I will have to tell Tetsuya to control that you don't eat too much.-

-But Aka-chin...-

Murasakibara said, already having finished the bag of chips and wanting to open the last one on his arms.

-Oh here they come!-

Before the argument about the food could go on, Aomine voice shouted indicating at the gate where the figure of a blonde was visible. And if you knew it was there, you could also see the figure of a light blue haired teen.

-Please Kurokocchi, I'm really sorry for trying to tickle you yesterday, please forgive me.-

At this loud voice Aomine burst out laughing, the giant of the group just snickered at the scene, Midorima was trying to hold back a laugh of his own and Akashi simply stood there with a very terrifying smile on his face, but in his eyes you could also see a bit of amusement at the situation.

Kise gazed towards the friends that were in front of the school's doors, having heard their laugh. All the while Kuroko ignored him, like he did for the inter way from home to school.

-Ahaha, seriously Kise!? You really thought that tickling Tetsu would had been a great idea?-

-Ah! Don't laugh at me Aominecchi...-

-Well, what else can I do when you do this kind of thing. We all know that Tetsu hate, and I repeat HATE when you try to tickle him. so I really would never do it.-

-Ehhh... I never heard of this! Why nobody of you told me about it...-

In the meantime, the other teen decide to continue to ignore the blonde and instead talked to the red head that was now smiling at him.

-Good morning Akashi-kun.-

-Good morning Tetsuya. I hope that yesterday wasn't too much for you-

Was Akashi reply, while checking the complexion of his boyfriend face; that to a careful eye like his, it wasn't so good.

-Akashi-kun doesn't need to worry about this, it wasn't so bad but I think that for today I don't want to speak or hear Kise-kun-

The blonde caught the name being said by the smaller teen and his head did a 60 c turn.

-No Kurokocchi please talk to me, I promise I won't to something like that anymore and...mhmphp.-

Kise mouth was covered by a pair of tanned hands, completely blocking what he was going to say.

-Then Tetsuya I will make sure that that doesn't happen. Also today and tomorrow too I will be busy with my father, he need to go overseas for a commission and he left my some work to do, it will take up 2 days for me to finish it, but when I will be free I will be sure to spend some times just the two of us.-

At this words Akashi saw how the expression of his partner was sad, but glad as soon as he knew he could spend some time with his boyfriend alone. And so the smaller teen just nodded at the red haired's words.

-Perfect, then Shintarou please help Daiki to get Ryouta away and get him to his class. I need to ask you to keep an eye on him for today Shintarou.-

Said Akashi glancing at the green haired teen, which just clenched harder on his lucky item of the day.

-I already knew thanks to Osaha that today will not be a good day for cancer; and that's why I bought with me more than just one lucky item-

And he showed them some sort of rope, that seemed to be very useful for restrain the blonde that was still in the hold of Aomine, trying to speak.

-Ah perfect indeed-

Comment the red headed teen. At this time the giant of the group get the attention of the smaller of the team.

-Kuro-chin, Kuro-chin-

-Yes Murasakibara-kun what can I do for you?-

Asked gently Kuroko facing towards the tall teen, although he was the tallest among them he was also the childish one (excluding the annoying Kise) and both Kuroko and sometimes Akashi couldn't help themselves to spoil him. he was like a big baby.

-Ne Kuro-chin would you come with me this afternoon? I found a new shop that sell different time of food and everything is vanilla themed..-

At the word VANILLA, Kuroko eye started shining; you could tell he was happy but still his mouth wasn't smiling. 

-I will come Murasakibara-kun, thank you for inviting me.-

-Yeah! Then just me and Kuro-chin, but the shop is a little far from here...-

Responded the giant, looking sad.

-Don't worry Murasakibara-kun I'm sure that if we go just after school ends we will make it and we will have enough time to stay there.-

-Mhh, Kuro-chin is right. Then let's go right after school end!-

Said cheerfully Murasakibara while petting the head of Kuroko; and then he started to list every food he knew that they had, with the smaller teen listening rapt at the words of the purple headed teen.

While the two were having this conversation on food, Akashi was near the other 3 members.

-Well it's time for all of us to go to class before it starts, ah I nearly forgot. Ryouta I will now tell you your punishment for what you have done, your menu will be triplet for a week and your interaction with Tetsuya will be cut at minimum for a month and also for today you won't speak or see him-

Whispered Akashi towards Kise that was near him, at this is eye went big. He took the tanned hand from his mouth, while his body was bound by the rope of Midorima.

-What?! That so not fair Akashicchi! I didn't do anything wrong and...-

-Ryouta, you have annoyed Tetsuya a lot yesterday and also you weren't here for our meeting this morning so if you continue to talk I will just increase your punishment-

At the last words of Akashi, the blond closed is mouth before even a word could go out. After all he didn't want a worse punishment and he could see in his captain eyes that he was serious about it.

-Come is time to go, Atsushi, Tetsuya you too.-

Commanded Akashi, demanding attention from all the teen. And like this everybody went inside school. While Midorima and a bound Kise already went in their classroom to avoid Kise from making a scene in the middle of the hallway.

When it was time for everyone to go in their classroom Akashi stopped Kuroko, taking on of his arm in his hand.

-Tetsuya, I have a favor to ask you. This afternoon please keep an eye on Atsushi, I don't want him to eat too much, he will surely go over his limit for one day so I want you to tell me how much he goes over.-

Whispered on the ear of the light blue haired teen, which just nodded in acknowledgement. 

-Come on Tetsu!-

-I'm coming Aomine-kun, I think this is the first time I have seen you so eager to go to class-

Responded Kuroko still near the red haired, while Murasakibara was a little further from them, waiting for Akashi considering they were in class together.

-No I just want to hurry up and sleep, but I can't do it while standing so I want to go in class-

Was the response, the eyes of the tanned teen after that went towards the red headed; and the latter gave him a cold gaze that made the bigger teen shiver.

-W...well I will just go ahead, see you in a bit Tetsu-

And with this he went inside the classroom fast as possible.

-Akashi-kun should stop scaring others like that.-

-I'm doing it just for Daiki future, if he can't stay awake during lessons he will have to repeat a year and he probably won't be able to stay in the basketball team so Tetsuya you should also try to make him stay awake.-

Was the impeccable answer of his captain.

Well what he just said makes sense, and I don't want to lose Aomine-kun just because he want to sleep...

-You are right Akashi-kun-

-Like always, well then goodbye Tetsuya I will see you during lunch break.-

With this last sentence Akashi headed to Murasakibara walking then towards their classroom. 

The rest of the day passed as usual, apart from lunch break were Kise was kept at bay by Akashi's words and he eat alone in another table, that was soon filled with girls from different class.

And now school finally ended and Kuroko was waiting in front of the school for Murasakibara, which and yet to come.

I was right, everybody is really acting strange. Is now the third day in a row that I pass the afternoon with just one of them while the other never show up... if tomorrow I will pass the entire afternoon with just Midorima-kun then I was right, but I can't really of anything for them to do this.

Even if the small teen was deep in his though he couldn't have missed the giant body that passed near him.

-Hello Murasakibara-kun. Ready to go?!-

Was the sentence that Kuroko said, making the taller teen turn around until he posed his gaze on him.

-Ah, here you are Kuro-chin. Let's go!-

Cheered Murasakibara, while already walking towards the station where they would need to get the train. Behind him there was Kuroko that was trying really hard to match the pace of his companion.

-Murasakibara-kun could you please go a little slower-

At some points Kuroko voice ringed and the giant turned towards it, noting that his friend was a little far from him.

-Oh right Kuro-chin is small, sorry I am really excited and couldn't stop myself-

Murmured the purple haired teen, looking just a bit apologetic, while waiting for the other to catch up to him. After that the peace set was a little slower so both of the teen could walk side by side without too much trouble.

They arrived at the station just in time to catch the train they needed, even if it was full to the edge. And Murasakibara stood out, being at least one head taller than everybody tend to catch the attention. 

-Kuro-chin come here-

With this said the giant get his friend pressed on the other while he was making something like a wall between Kuroko and the rest of the people.

-So Kuro-chin doesn't end up crushed.-

-Thank you Murasakibara-kun, but I'm pretty sure I could have handled it. After all it isn't my first time on the train filled up.-

Responded naturally the smaller teen, without making any attempt on getting away from his spot. 

-Mhhh, but it's more simple like this and I won't lose Kuro-chin in the crowd-

Sighing at being called small, but knowing he couldn't really say anything with his friend being so attentive, Kuroko decided to just change argument asking at his giant friend to continuing his description of the place they will get to see in some times.

Request which Murasakibara accepted gladly, starting talking again about all the food there was and at how much he will get to eat. Bad thing about this was the drool that started forming on the taller teen's lips, and that for more than one time Kuroko skillfully avoided.

During the raid after some stops finally there were some seats free and the two teen choose to take them while still talking.

-Murasakibara-kun we are finally here so you can let go of my hand, also please wipe your mouth there is some drool on your lips.-

Was the monotone voice of the smaller teen, while watching his friend, which and insisted on walking hand on hand for the way from the station to the shop they were in front of now.

If somebody else walked with me hand on hand I'm sure Akashi-kun will kill them, Murasakibara-kun will probably be the only exception. After all he is like a big baby and he respect Akashi-kun too much to do anything against him

Were the thought of Kuroko who was watching the teen next to him; his face was brimming with happiness just at the sight of the shop.

-Let's go Kuro-chin, I asked Aka-chin to book a table for us-

Said excitedly the giant, without letting go of the hand of Kuroko, rather he started taking him towards the door. At least he wiped his mouth with his free hand.

After talking with the waitress at the counter, which was surprised at the seeming appearance out of tiny air of Kuroko, finally the took their table and another waitress got them the menu. 

Nearly all of the menu had plate with vanilla as the main flavor but there was also some normal plates.

-Everything look so delicious... Kuro-chin as already decide what he wants?!-

-I will have a vanilla shakes, it look really good-

-Ehhh? Just one thing? Well then Kuro-chin can taste the thing I get...-

Prompted Murasakibara without getting no for an answer, and after getting the attention of their waitress and place their order, a vanilla shakes for Kuroko and one of everything for Murasakibara the quietly waited for what the ordered to be ready.

-Kuro-chin should also try this one, it's really good.-

Another piece of sweet went form the hand of the giant to the mouth of the small teen, which grandly accepted the offer.

And while gusting it his face was in pure bliss

-Murasakibara-kun his right, Choco vanilla is a really nice combination-

There table was full of food, the purple haired teen had already finished to eat half of the food he ordered (while making taste it at his friend) and the light blue haired teen was at his second shakes. He didn't seem to even realize he was eating too much, or at least an amount he never elated, he was just too blessed by the aroma of vanilla all around him.

Mhh, Kuro-chin seems really pleased, but he still isn't smiling. That's strange usually when you are happy you smile.

Contrary to what it could seems, Murasakibara was still very attentive on Kuroko facial expression, watching for an opportunity to catch Kuroko smile. Taking another bite from the plate in front of him, and finishing him Murasakibara was using his brain to search for a way to get his friend to smile.

-Ne Kuro-chin...-

But his words were stopped from a new voice of a girl.

-Wow you can really eat, also you are really tall. Are you alone? Then can we sit with you?-

Behind the girl who just spoke there were another girl, and without even waiting for an answer they started to sit in the bench in front of Murasakibara. Throwing a scream when one of them touched the body of Kuroko, seeing for the first time that there was somebody else at the table.

Before the small teen could open his mouth to apologize for the fright given, his companion stood on his entire height, glaring down at the two girls. Who were now more afraid of the big purpled haired teen in front of them, then the seemingly appearance of Kuroko.

There were no need for words, both of the girl apologized and then with a great speed they went outside of the shop, and after this the giant went back on his seats starting again with his eating.

-Kuro-chin try this chips flavored vanilla, they are both sweet and savory-

Voiced Murasakibara as if nothing just append and extending one of his hand to Kuroko's mouth with one of the said chips.

-Murasakibara-kun that wasn't really necessary, I could simply explain that you already had a companion no need to scare them away-

And after this he opened his mouth getting the chips in front of him and just after a bite his hard expression morphed in one of pure bliss.

-They are good right, I think I will get some of them at home with me. Also they were irritating they were interrupting my precious time with Kuro-chin and the food, wanted to crush them if they stayed.-

-Then good thing they went away, but still it wasn't nice of you Murasakibara-kun-

Comment Kuroko knowing full well how protective could be his friend when it came of his time with food or him; all the while finishing his second shake and watching Murasakibara eat some normal plates.

The only answer he got was a long mh, probably said without even meaning to.

There were only two plates left, when Murasakibara stopped and watched Kuroko in the eyes.

Mhhh, Kuro-chin looks happy to me, but it's so a pain to do things secretly... well I can always ask him...

-Is Kuro-chin happy right now?-

Confused at the sudden question, Kuroko answered truthfully at him even if he didn't understand the why of the question.

-Yes Murasakibara-kun, I'm having a good time with you-

-Then why isn't Kuro-chin smiling?-

At this statement/question, Kuroko was perplexed.

So he wants me to smile? Maybe this is what everybody has been trying to do... but that doesn't make much sense after all I already smile a lot with them. Maybe it is something else and this is just a thing from Murasakibara-kun and I'm just reading too much into this...

Times flies without an answer from the smaller teen.

-Won't Kuro-chin smile?-

Pressed the giant for an answer, leaving the food in the plate alone, focusing all of his attention on the teen in front of him. such concentration on something was very rare from the giant (apart when it was directed at food) and thus it caught Kuroko by surprise. But in just some seconds he was again in control of himself and with a blank expression on his face.

-Murasakibara-kun, I can't just smile when someone ask me to, but I can promise you that I'm really happy to have passed this day with you like this. So you don't have to worry.-

-If Kuro-chin say so I believe it.-

With that say the purple headed teen finished the food left in his plate, but before he could utter a single word Kuroko anticipate him.

Maybe with Murasakibara-kun I can ask directly like he just done...

-Murasakibara-kun, could you please tell me if you guys are doing something behind my back? Maybe something to do with me and the fact I don't smile?-

Without missing a beat the tallest answered.

-Mh, not really, I asked just because I was curious. But Kuro-chin is cute even like this.-

-Please don't call me cute Murasakibara-kun-

Huffed Kuroko, while his friend smiled and started patting his head.

-But Kuro-chin is so small and cute-

Like this and went on and on, the discussion they had just seconds before already forgotten.

\-----------

It was nearly evening when finally both the teen went outside of the shop. The taller with a big bag with him, full of food while the other one was a little paler than usual. Both of them took the same train, which thankfully was nearly empty and both of them sat near each other.

-Kuro-chin, I will get you home. After all is my fault if you ate too much-

-That won't be necessary Murasakibara-kun I'm not a girl and I doubt something could really happen to me.-

Answered the smaller teen, while preparing to exiting the train.

-Well that maybe be true be still...-

-Don't worry, I will text you when I have arrived home -

A small smile formed on his lips, but it was quickly gone; still the giant caught it.

-Ah, Kuro-chin just smiled!-

He was beaming, he was happy to have made his smaller friend smile totally forgetting about the mission ongoing at the moment and just enjoying the sight in front of him.

-Like I have told you I really had fun today, thank you for this day Murasakibara-kun. I will see you tomorrow a school; and don't eat everything right away or Akashi-kun will not be happy tomorrow-

And with this last warning the small teen exited from the train and then starting walking towards his home. While the other teen remained on the train waiting for the his stop, which was a little far away.

Ah, I didn't get a picture of Kuro-chin smile. Well, at least I got to see it.

This though in his mind the giant teen left the train and walked in the direction of his house.

Finally Kuroko arrived at home and sent a message to Murasakibara saying he just arrived and then went towards his room, telling his grandmother that he didn't need dinner.

I really eat too much, but after some sleep I'm sure a will be fine. Maybe I will skip tomorrow breakfast.... Still I think they are hiding something from me, Murasakibara-kun didn't seem to be lying to me, but something is smelling really fishy here.

For now is better if I went to bed and sleep, I will see tomorrow if Midorima-kun will also do something or not.

AUTHOR SPACE:

HERE I AM AGAIN.

With Murasakibara chapter, sorry if I'm late it's just my work's fault never a minute free to finish to write this part. I didn't liked too much the end of it but it came out like this so I will leave it like this.

I hope you will like it! Next one up is Midorima!

I hope you all are ready.

NUNZIATA OUT OF HERE!


	5. DAY 4-MIDORIMA

-Oh come on stop pouting already! Today you will get to speak with Tetsu so please shut up-

Voiced the tanned teen towards the crunched figure of the blonde. They were near the gym, waiting for the tallest member to come and tell what had happen yesterday.

All the while Kise was crying and asking forgiveness towards Akashi, pleading to let him see and speak with Kuroko.

-Kise you are annoying Akashi so it's better if you stop.-

Was the comment from the green headed teen.

-But Midorimacchi I really can't survive another day without even seeing Kurokocchi!-

-Oh come on, you lived so many years without Tetsu, so some days won't kill you!-

-That is because I haven't met him yet. Now that I know him I really just can't...-

-If you want a minimal possibility to see Kuroko today you really should sew your mouth.-

At those words the blonde stopped speaking and just continued with his puppy dogs eyes. This silence was present only for one minute, after this the blonde started to speak again.

Akashi stood impassible, red eyes trained on the door waiting for Murasakibara and ignoring the confusion happening around him. finally 5 minutes after the door opened.

Showing the giant figure of Murasakibara who strangely wasn't eating anything.

-Ah you are here Aka-chin, good morning-

-Good morning Atsushi, you are late-

Was the comment of Akashi, who didn't seems so angry, just a little pissed.

-Sorry Aka-chin I didn't know where we were meeting; but then I hear Kise-chin and Mido-chin voice-

Answered the purple haired teen pointing towards the other two teen.

-Mph, so your shouting were useful for something, nanodayo-

-Ah!? I wasn't shouting-

Replied Aomine, while actually shouting.

-It was Kise-

-Ah, Aominecchi you mean! You were also shouting-

-I was not, it was just you shouting and crying about not being able to see Tetsu!-

Both teenager felt a shiver down their spine and after turning towards the red headed teen they could see his so not happy face, it was scary and that alone made them decide to stay silent.

-So Atsushi tell us, how did it go with Tetsuya yesterday?-

Spoke Akashi while watching towards the tallest teen.

-Yes, where did you go?-

Asked curios the blonde, already returning to his usual cheerful self.

-Ah Tetsu told me you went in some shop where they had everything vanilla flavored..-

-Eh! Really, a place like that sound like something Kurokocchi will like-

-Mhh, it went go, I saw Kuro-chin smile-

At this the four teenager stopped making any noise and all of them where surprise at Murasakibara's words. The first one to talk was Akashi, the only one who didn't seemed too fazed at the revelation. 

-Oh, it's that so Atsushi. Mind telling me more details-

But before the tallest teen could answer, the loud voice of Kise was heard.

-WHAT!KUROKOCCHI SMILE!? I want to see it, Murasakibaracchi please show proof! And tell me how did it happened!-

-This time I also side with Kise, Murasakibara do you have proof of it happening? Nanodayo-

-Wait wait, how is it possible that this happened, yes Tetsu love everything with vanilla on it but he wouldn't smile so simply!-

And so on the teenager continued to speak, surprisingly enough even the green haired teen was talking more than usual.

-Ah, you are all so noisy!-

-Atsushi is right, let him speak before it became too late.-

Akashi added after Murasakibara. Managing to calm all the other, finally the giant could talk again.

-I didn't get it camera, it was small and fast but it was there... right after we went out of the shop. Now Aka-chin can I have some snack? I'm hungry-

-Not until I see Tetsuya and he tell me how much did you eat yesterday, even if I know that you eat more than what I told you could eat.-

At this the giant sighed and making various noises of displeasure. 

-But well I'm so jealous of you Murasakibaracchi! You still got to see Kurokocchi's smile! I want to see it too-

-Then Kise-chin should be less annoying-

-Ahaha, you got that right!-

Continued Aomine, while the blonde pouted at the words.

-That's not true, Kurokocchi likes me, he just doesn't show it...-

-Oh you are really sure about it, deluded.-

-Wha... I'm not a deluded!-

Screeched Kise.

-Oh yes you are-

Ignoring the confusion created by the bickering of the two teens, something which wasn't new to them, the red headed continued talking.

-So you saw it but didn't get a picture of it, then you haven't win the competition. Today is your turn right Shintarou-

Asked, or more like said the red haired, while turning towards the green haired teen and focusing his attention on him.

Which under those cold eyes, he fixed his glasses and only after that he answered.

-Yes.-

-Oh that's right today is Midorimacchi turn, so you have something ready? Or more like Midorimacchi will be able to ask Kurokocchi out...-

-Aha, you are right! Midorima you are so stiff I don't think you will even be able to ask Tetsu out for the afternoon...-

Added the tanned teen, now together with the blonde with teasing the glassed teen.

-Ah, what are you talking about?-

The green haired teen glared at the other two, clearly pissed at their insinuation.

-Well, after all Mido-chin is really a tsundere...-

With this added words from Murasakibara a laugh escaped from everybody except from Midorima. Who was getting even more pissed.

-I'm not a tsundere-

-Sure sure-

-Aomine!-

Shouted and glared Midorima.

-Well. It's true that for you it's difficult to express your love towards us Midorimacchi!-

-That's just because I don't feel even an inch of love toward you all!-

-Ehhh! That's is just a lie Midorimacchi!-

The green haired teen answered with just a sight, ignoring the noisy complains of Kise. It was nearly time for the lesson to start so Akashi without even checking his phone for the hour just said.

-What Shintarou wants to do today is his choice, no one of us can interfere; now it's nearly time for lessons to start so let's go to class.-

It was lunch time, and Kise was so happy to speak and sit near Kuroko again while the latter was totaling ignoring him. Murasakibara was pouting, since after Kuroko reported to Akashi about the amount of food he ate yesterday, the red head had diminished the quantity of his daily intake of snacks. Aomine was eating and sometime he would stop the endless stream of words from Kise whit some comments. Midorima and Akashi were instead having a chat about their last game of shogi, it was a normal lunch, nothing out of the ordinary.

(AOMINE) so Midorima didn't ask Tetsu out... he is thinking of doing it last minute? Not a good move but well not my problem...

(MURASAKIBARA) Mido-chin is such a tsundere... probably he would do even worse than Kise-chin

(KISE) Midorimacchi is really not good at this type of things...

(AKASHI) Shintarou you haven't asked Tetsuya out yet

(MIDORIMA) Akashi, please don't try to speak to me with just your eyes, Kuroko is not stupid he will understand something is up..

(AKASHI) I see, dodging the question

In fact Kuroko saw the gaze between his boyfriend and the green headed teen, but without something from which to start it was difficult even for him to understand what they were talking about.

And like this even lunch ended without something particular happening.

\---------

-Then Aomine-kun I will see you tomorrow at school?-

-Oh yes Tetsu bye!-

With that the tanned teen went outside the classroom running. While his smaller friend with calm started collecting his books. Some of them belonged to the nearby library that was in the neighborhood, he had them for a week now and he just finished to read them.

I really should to go the library today...

Thinking so, he put the books inside his bag and then walked towards the door of the classroom.

So it was just me thinking strange things? School is nearly finished and Midorima-kun haven't asked me anything, maybe I was really just overthinking.... Or probably knowing Midorima-kun he couldn't ask me out in a direct way, after all he is a tsundere...

While this though were inside Kuroko head, he didn't watch where he was going. Which ended with him colliding against someone chest.

This collision helped him to get out of his contorted though.

-I'm so sorry I wasn't watching were I was going. Are you alrig... ah it's Midorima-kun. I hope you are alright?-

In fact in front of him there was the green haired teen, standing tall and in his hands a little frog which was his lucky item of the day.

-Ah Kuroko, yes I'm fine. You going to the library?-

Continued the conversation, after noticing the books on the floor that just some seconds ago where in Kuroko's hands. Quickly the smaller teen went down and started to pick up his book while answering at his friend.

-Yes, I have finished to read them and since I have this afternoon free I thought of going to the library to return them.-

Adjusting his glasses Midorima nodded in approval.

-That's good then bye-

And like that the taller teen went his own way, leaving behind a slightly confused Kuroko.

This could have been a perfect opportunity for him to ask me... maybe it was really just me seeing things were there were nothing? After all everybody is a little strange on their own way...

Well maybe it's better like this. And now I really need to go to the library to return this and maybe to search for others..

With this he walked away towards the exit of the school, unaware that the green haired teen had stopped around the corner after talking to him.

Ahhh I can already heard Kise and Aomine laughter...

He was pissed with himself, he just had the perfect opportunity to ask Kuroko out and he wasted it.

Well it's not like I'm doing this because I want to hang out with Kuroko, I just have to participle in this challenge because Akashi said so. 

So I can always just be there in the library and then ask him to stay with me for the afternoon to pick books. So I will unite doing something useful to all of this.

-Thank you very much-

Said while handing over the books, after bowing Kuroko went towards the first shelf full of books.

Maybe something history related won't be too bad to read...

While heading towards said section, after turning one of the shelf he collided for the second time that day with somebody.

Kuroko was a polite boy and for him situation like this where people didn't see him weren't rare so he was already saying sorry words.

-Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going. I hope I haven't don...-

-Kuroko-

To his surprise before him there was Midorima. Who was watching him rather strongly.

After the first moment of shock, while always having a mask of blankness over the face, the smaller teen started speaking.

-So Midorima-kun is also here. Did you come to take some books?-

Asked.

-I checked the lucky item for tomorrow and Ohasa said it will be an history book so I come here to get one, nanodayo; also if you are interested the lucky item for tomorrow for Aquarius is a romance novel.-

-Oh it's that so, thank you for telling me Midorima-kun-

-Mhp it's nothing, I just remember because I had to listen to yours before mine, nanodayo.-

With that said both teen went into silence and their attention went towards the history shelf.

They just stood there, checking possibly nice book to read. Finally after some minutes Midorima worked to courage to speak to Kuroko again.

-Not that I'm interested, but why are you searching history books? Something for school? Nanodayo-

-Ah no, just in the mood to read something different from normal, but I don't see to find anything I could enjoy without too much fatigue-

Answered the smaller teen, turning his head to watch Midorima in the eyes while talking.

It's not so strange to find Midorima-kun here in the library, but it's strange for him to talk with me so much... probably he couldn't ask me out and then just decided to follow me here? But he did said he was here to get a book for tomorrow lucky item...

-Oi Kuroko you listening to me?!-

At the voice, the light blue haired teen attention was back again on Midorima.

-No sorry Midorima-kun I spaced out, could you please repeat what you were saying?-

The taller teen snorted while fixing his glasses.

-Kuroko you aren't Aomine or Kise so please pay attention when someone is speaking to you, nanodayo. I was saying that if you want to read something about history that's is not too hard then I recommended this -

While handing a book towards the other boy with his bandaged fingers. 

-Thank you very much Midorima-kun. I'm sure I will like it since you recommended it to me.-

The green haired teen's cheeks went a little red but he tried to hide it with his hand fixing again his glasses.

-Mph, I don't need thanks. I just did it so you wouldn't waste mine and yours time to search for something, nanodayo-

At this you could see how Kuroko face light up, more expressive than usual, but still no smile. 

Oh Midorima-kun is such a tsundere, Kise-kun was really right with using this word to describe him. but I'm still not sure if he is doing it just because or if this was part of something more planned with the other...

-Well then I won't disturb Midorima-kun more than this and I will just sit there reading-

After a small bow Kuroko went towards a table and after sitting down he opened his book and started reading. Leaving behind the other teen, who was once again question himself about his inability to continue a frivolous conversation.

Well it's not like I want to see Kuroko smile, I am just participating because I have to, and if I need to engage in this then I should at least try to do it right, nothing more.

But I really cannot understand why I haven't succeeded in this yet, today Cancer was 3rd and I have with me my lucky item of the day.

Though Midorima, stealing a glance towards the table where the other boy had sat down. Casually it was the same one where the taller male had put his bag together whit his lucky item.

Well even if I don't know what luck will Aquarius have tomorrow, I know having his lucky item for the day will be the best...

After some more thinking Midorima went towards another section of the library and just some minutes later he come back with a book in his hand. He approached the table with the nearly invisible teen and after some coughing he cached the attention of said boy.

-Yes Midorima-kun?-

-Here, it's your lucky item for tomorrow, since a went in that section I thought of getting one for you. Nanodayo-

-Oh, thank you Midorima-kun. Are you also recommending this one to me?-

-Obliv.... I mean I had took it when it was the lucky item for cancer and I handed up reading it, it's not that bad, nanodayo.-

Coughed out the teen while taking a seat right in front of the other, clearing embarrassed at being caught reading romance novels.

A small smirk was seen on Kuroko face, by it was so fast that Midorima didn't have seen a glimpse of it. The blunette put a mark on the page he was currently reading before continuing to talk to his friend.

-So Midorima-kun what are you reading?-

-A medical book, nanodayo-

Answered the boy surprised at the question.

-Right Midorima-kun's father is a doctor and if I'm not wrong you also want to become one...?-

-Mph, that's right.

-Well it is Midorima-kun we are talking about, so I'm sure it will go well-

Like this they exchanged a few more words, before both of them returned with their heads in the books.

Kuroko was so immersed in the reading of the book he found that he didn't even saw how red Midorima had become after the many failed attempts, he didn't heard, of said boy to ask him out for the rest of the afternoon. 

Like going in a coffee shop, or like going in one of the private room of the library to talk about the last book that both of them red.

You could said that they were really pathetic, Midorima could said just a word before he decide against it. Two hours went like this, with the smaller teen reading his book while the green haired teen was trying to just said some simply words without success.

At some points the blunette closes his book, nearly making Midorima jump of his seat, Kuroko gaze went toward the teen in front of him and his eyes went a little larger from the surprise.

-Ah Midorima-kun was still here, so sorry to have ignore you I was really absorbed by this book and I though you already went home-

-There is no need to worry, nanodayo. I was also just reading my book and I happened to like this spot in the library nothing more.-

-I see, the Midorima-kun I shall leave you to your reading. Again thank you for finding me a good romance novel and giving this really good book of history to me. I will see you tomorrow.-

And like this Kuroko went away leaving alone the green hared teen, alone with his remorse at not being able to express with sincerity the things he felt-

It really was my imagination then, Midorima-kun haven't asked me anything. Well if I think about it I still spend some hours with him just the two of us....that's something rare

Like this after checking out his book to get them with him, the blunette exited the library and slowly made his way towards home.

While in the said library a glasses green haired boy had his face on the table. Already knowing that tomorrow will not be a good day for him, he will need to put up with the snickering from both Aomine and Kise, probably even from Murasakibara and Akashi.

Ah maybe a should buy a larger history book as my lucky item for tomorrow, I have the sensation that my luck won't be too great...

AUTHOR SPACE:

And I mean in the mean that I couldn't picture how to make him act, I wrote something and then I cancelled everything because he didn't sound well with me.

This is the best I could make, if I had gone on my brain would have literally blow up. I hope it's not too much OOC...

Also I made that Midorima know the day before which lucky item he will need

Another 2 or maybe 3 chapter and then I will finish this short story! If you like it leave a comment or a kudos.

NUNZIATA OUT OF HERE!


	6. DAY 5-AKASHI

Five teenagers were on the stair right next the entrance door of the school. Two of them were laughing aloud without any problem of being heard, one was laughing a little while eating and trying not to choke on said food while a red haired just had a little smile covered by one hand. And the last teen wasn't happy at all, red on the face and clearly angry at being made fun of.

-Ahahahha-

-Ahah, oh no please Aominecchi if you continue to laugh like this I also can't stop! Ahaha-

-Not my fault, mph..ahah-

-Ah, Mido-chin couldn't do it..-

Even Murasakibara was laughing while eating from a bag of chips, kind courtesy from Akashi who whose near him with an hand in front of his face, hiding the small smile coming from the laugh he was making.

While this four teenager were laughing, another one a little distant from them had the face beat red. Nearing his breaking point in fact after another few second full of laughter he exploded.

-Shut up Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara!-

Unfortunately this just made them laugh harder.

-Well you can't really blame us for this Midorimacchi! After all...Ahaha... I can't-

-Kise is right, I think yours went nearly worse than his! You literally couldn't haven ask him out, ahaha-

-Yeah well Mido-chin is after all a tsundere..-

-How many time I have to tell you that I'm not!! And stop laughing-

Nearly shouted Midorima earning a few strange glance from other student, but the five teenager just ignored them already accustomed to such gaze from others.

Some more minutes passed while three of them continued to laugh while the green one tried in many ways to make them stop and it was when some more glance were sent their way that the red haired captain decided to speak.

-Silence, so Shintarou you let Tetsuya walk home like that...-

It clearly wasn't a question but Midorima still answered.

-Yes, but as I was saying before this idiots started to laugh at me, it wasn...-

-Good morning minna-san. What are you all doing right in front of the door? You are blocking the way and a lot of people are glaring at your loud laughing Aomine-kun, Kise-kun.-

This voice wasn't expected ad everybody, except for Akashi made a jump and somebody even screeched. 

-Oh my god how many time I told you Tetsu to not scare me like that I will get heart stroke and die if you continue like this!-

-Kurokocchi, really please don't give us hearth attack!-

Said Kise and literally after half a second he jumped towards the blunette to hug him but Kuroko swiftly avoided him making him fall on the floor.

-Good morning Tetsuya-

-Morning Kuro-chin—

Greeted the two teen while Midorima after composing himself just nodded towards Kuroko as a form of salute. the smaller teen while ignoring the two loudest of the group greeted the other three, and then he stopped on his captain.

-So Akashi-kun why are you here in front of the school doors laughing?-

Yesterday nothing happened, but it is still strange. This is not the first time I met all of them together waiting and it's bizarre, usually we met up on lunch break and in the afternoon but nearly never so early in the morning and this is at least the second time this happen during this week.

The red head let a small smile form in his lips.

-Atsushi was waiting for me to arrive here to get his promised special bag of maibou new flavor, I met Shintarou along the way and we started speaking about our last game of shogi. So when we arrived in front of the school we decide to wait for you. While Daiki and Ryouta came together; and when they saw us here waiting decided to join us.

For the laughing part the idiot duo just laughed and something Shintarou told us about his luck today.-

Still smiling and ignoring the voice of Aomine that was saying that even Akashi and Murasakibara laughed, said captain answered Kuroko.

His deadpanned expression didn't give anything away to the other apart for Akashi, who understand that what he just told him hadn't convinced him much.

-Oh right Tetsuya keep your afternoon open, today I will take you out to a date. I will make up for not having spent enough time with you during this week... and now I suggest we all went to class before the bell start ringing-

After declaring the command and without leaving a room for the answer Akashi followed form the rest went towards their classroom.

KISE: Aominecchi do you think Kurokocchi bought Akashicchi's lie? I couldn't tell from his expression

AOMINE: Well Akashi is good at lying but Tetsu is good at knowing when someone is lying.. we can only hope he won't think too much about it . after all Akashi distracted him telling they will go on a date today so Tetsu maybe won't think too much about it...

KISE: You are probably right... ahhh no Kurokocchi why do you have to like someone like Akashicchi

AOMINE: Oi Kise stop it I can understand just from your facial expression what are you saying!

AKASHI: I will like if the two of you finished talking with your eyes, you are noisy Daiki Ryouta

Without even slowing down or turn towards them both teen received what their captain just told them, this thanks to a shiver that ran down their spine.

MURAKIBARA: Ah ah Kise-chin and Mine-chin got scolded!

MIDORIMA: You too should shut up Murasakibara or do you want for Kuroko to sense that there is something wrong

Even without this warning everything would have been fine, because Kuroko was immersed in is thoughts and didn't noticed the silent conversation that just happen in front of him.

Akashi never lied to me apart when it was important, but what he just told me didn't seemed like a lie but I still think that there is something off...

And also he invited me to a date and he is the last one of them which I had to spend the afternoon with. I really can't understand why there are doing this. Maybe is really something about my smile, but still why are they doing it like this.

This thoughts kept him company for the entire day, until the last bell ringed marking the end of the lessons.

-Then Tetsu have a nice date, I need to go and see if Satsuki is feeling better.-

The voice from the tanned teen shook the blunette out of his head into the normal world. It was now some days that their pink haired friends was at home ill.

-Please tell Momoi-san to get better soon...ah here you go something my grandmother made for Momoi-san to get her to get better sooner.-

Said Kuroko taking out a blue jar form his bag and handing it to his friend-

-I will be sure to tell her that then! If you got some free time we could meet this weekend with the other and with Satsuki if she feel better, just to do some games-

Said quickly Aomine and after receiving a positive replying from the blunette he went out of the door, he just opened it and right in front of him there was the figure of his captain. 

-Bye Akashi-

Quickly said Aomine and then exited the classroom before the red head could speak. 

-Tetsuya are you ready?-

-Yes Akashi-kun, we can go-

Answered the blunette getting up and going with his boyfriend towards the door.

When they finally reached the outside of the school a black car was waiting nearby the gate, and an old man dressed as a butler near it. 

-Akashi-kun are we going somewhere with the car?-

Asked Kuroko with a nearly invisible frown on the face, he didn't like it when his boyfriend used too much money for him or when he was put on the spotlight.

Well if I think about it just being boyfriend with Akashi-kun is very eye catching...

-I know what you are thinking Tetsuya, but we will need it just to get to the center more swiftly. Now get on.-

After said command Kuroko just sighed knowing it was futile to argue with his boyfriend, and entered the door of the car which was open by the old man.

-Sorry for disturbing you like this Tanaka-san-

Expressed the blunette after greeting the old man that was now in the driving seat.

-It's no problem Kuroko-sama.-

-Don't worry Tetsuya, it's Tanaka's job to do what I told him. also did you prepared what I asked you?-

Talked Akashi after entering after Kuroko and addressing the old man. 

-Yes I did everything like you told me to Seijurou-sama-

-Perfect good job, after you get us in center you can to what you went until I call you again.-

After this sentence Tanaka thank his young master and then went on with driving, while both teen remained in silence and just ten minutes later the car stopped and let the two guys out.

The blunette thanked the old Tanaka and then together with his boyfriend they went outside the car.

-So Akashi-kun where are we going?-

-Surprise-

-Akashi-kun...-

-Oh no Tetsuya, you will know when we will get there, until then it will be a surprise-

Knowing how is captain wouldn't budge even if he asked again Kuroko simply started walking near him making easy conversation about the last book they read. Nearly five minutes later the find themselves in front of a cinema.

-Akashi-kun are we going to see a movie?-

-Yes Tetsuya, now we will see a movie and then I will take you somewhere to eat.-

With that said he took the blunette hand noticing the light pink that adorned Kuroko's cheeks and letting a small smile grace his lips. Getting the tickets wasn't necessary, because Akashi already had them so both teen directly went towards the girl that stood near the entrance to the cinema; she recognized him instantly and not even 10 second later they were in some special seat over the rest of the people with a great view of the screen. 

-So, can you tell me which film is this?-

Asked Kuroko while waiting for the lights to switch off and for the movie to begin.

The red head turned to him with a rare smile on his face.

-It's the premiere for the film adaptation of your favorite book, directed by the author in person so I know they did a good job.-

Said Akashi waiting for a response that he get easily.

-Really!-

Kuroko full face exuded happiness and even his lips were a tad bit upwards but not enough to call it a smile. Still even a strange person would have understand that the boy was happy with the choice; and if is face wasn't enough he started to whisper about all the best part of the book he wished he would see, while near him his boyfriend listened to him and sometimes even said something he wished to see.

Until the blunette realized .

-Wait, Akashi-kun you said this was a premiere and we also have the best place of the cinema. How many money did you spend to get this place?-

Now less happy, in fact Kuroko hated when his boyfriend payed for everything. In that moment the light went off and the screen started to project.

So the red head put his mouth near Kuroko's ear to answer him.

-Not amount of money is too much if I spend it for you, Tetsuya.-

A small kiss on his ear and then Akashi payed again attention towards the screen, knowing that his boyfriend was now red on the face and regretting not being able to see it.

But another thing he couldn't see apart for the skin coloration was then small that appeared on the blunette lips and the end of his boyfriend words.

-It was really good Akashi-kun, thank you.-

-No need to thank me, I'm glad you liked it I also enjoyed it. Now then we shall go and get something to eat, are you hungry Tetsuya?-

Kuroko loved how his boyfriend will ask for his opinion even if already had everything programmed.

It wouldn't even be the first time he will change everything just because I said so, and with his controlling aptitude when I first started to date him I thought it would have been difficult for me to make choice instead I have more freedom than I thought.

-Tetsuya? Are you not feeling well-

-No, I'm okay; and yes I would like something to eat, but only if I can pay this time.-

Answered Kuroko after realizing that he was lost in his own mind.

-Not today Tetsuya, I asked you out today even for make up about not spending time with you this week, so the least I can do is treat you-

That said he planted a small kiss tight near his lips and then he caught is hand starting walking.

-Akashi-kun is not fair..-

Whispered the blunette when he got back his voice, making the teen at his side smile a smile to him, making Kuroko averting his eyes with rosy cheeks.

While walking they discussed about the film they just saw. Both boys saw that many girls stopped to ogle at Akashi and some more brave of them even tried to talk to him but before they could even step 2 meter near him he send them the coldest glare making all of then giving up.

Finally they were in front at what seemed a nice cozy and small coffee.

-Something wrong Tetsuya?-

Asked the red head noticing the strange expression on his boyfriend face.

-I just thought that you will take me somewhere more luxurious. And before you can say anything Akashi-kun I will say that I really love it here, you made a really good choice.-

Squeezing the hand in his hand both the boys entered the shop.

The rest of the day went nicely; both teens entered a world of their own when talking to each other. The spend at least 2 hour talking in the coffee, about pretty much everything, from the school and their friend to some books the will recommend to the other. They ate a slice of cake each and some coffee for Akashi and a vanilla flavored coffee for Kuroko.

There were very little customer so the couple had a little privacy. Even if the waitress flirted with the red head until it was made obvious he wasn't there alone and that the other person was his boyfriend, the blunette had a really nice time; after all you could said he was used to things like that. And the girl in question after that gaffe didn't show up near their table again.

-Akashi-kun I want to ask you something-

They just finished talking about a new book that will soon be selling when in Kuroko mind the idea he had for all the weeks started again to disturb him. and it seemed he couldn't hold it any longer, he just had to ask.

After a nod form the red head that was taking a sip from his drink the smaller teen opened his mouth again.

-Are you all trying to make me smile or something? Is all week you are acting strange and the thing in common is that you all seems to want me to smile. I asked this question to Murasakibara-kun but he didn't really gave my an answer so I ask you-

The red head face didn't give anything away, he put down his cup before speaking.

-Tetsuya you are really clever but sometimes you just see too much into things. While I have to say that seeing you smile is really nice I also have to say that is fine even if you don't.

The other are probably just realizing that you don't smile much only now, for me I think I will like even much if you will smile only at me.-

-Akashi-kun, please just answer me. It was something programmed or are you all doing something else? –

Said impassible Kuroko, not getting distracted by the captain words.

-Tetsuya you are just imagining things. I can assure you we aren't doing anything-

The blunette wasn't convinced but decide to drop the argument.

It's futile to try and convince Akashi-kun to answer me when he clearly doesn't want to. We will just fight and I don't want to. If they are really doing something I will have just to wait....

I need to remember to say to Akashi-kun that I need to buy something before going home. I hope Momoi-san will be better for tomorrow so she can also came. Maybe what there are trying to hid is something to do with what I though? No that's not credible, they aren't type to remember this type of things, well maybe Kise-kun and Akashi-kun will remember them... no use to worry now, I should just enjoy my time with Akashi-kun now.

Moving on, the blunette decide to change argument and his boyfriend followed it without questions, restoring the intimate and happy atmosphere between them.

\-------

-Then Tetsuya let me get you home, I would love to pass the night with you but I'm pretty sure your grandmother will be worried if I did that.-

Stated smiling Akashi after exiting the shops and calling Tanaka to come and pick them up.

-Oh Akashi-kun you already know that you win her over when I presented you to her. If you decided to keep me for some days and she knows I am with you then she won't be the least be worried-

Replied Kuroko.

-Love, you better not said things like that again or I will really do it-

This was normal between them, teasing each other in this way, even if it usually ended with Akashi victory and Kuroko face in full bloom of rose, like now.

-You served this on a argent plate Tetsuya-

-No it's just Akashi-kun mind, a normal person won't ever think about kidnapping the person there are dating. But if I have to say I quite like this part of you-

With this said the blunette planted a light kiss on the hot lips of the red headed captain. Winning this round and leaving a stilled Akashi.

-Ah Tetsuya you never cease to surprise me.-

-I will do the best I can for that to never happened. And about the passage I have to refuse it. I have a thing I have to get for tomorrow before the shops close.-

A small frown was seen on the captain face, the first directed towards Kuroko for the day.

-Then I will accompany you to said shop and then to your home.-

.No need Akashi-kun, see Tanaka-san is waiting for you already, and I need a bit of time. Also do I need to remind you I'm nearly invisible for everybody I doubt anybody will try anything against me; and if that wasn't enough I am not a girl so I can go alone without problem–

Indicating the car where Tanaka was patiently waiting for them.

Near him Akashi wasn't the least bit happy about what is boyfriend just suggested.

-That isn't a reason for me not to accompany you to your home.-

They nearly started arguing, until Tanaka went towards them whispered some words in Akashi's ear. 

-It seems that for today I will need to surrender to you, my father called for me and it seems urgent, keep tomorrow free Tetsuya-

With a frown on face at the bad news, only vanishing after a kiss on his boyfriend lips, Akashi went towards the car.

Now Kuroko was in front of a shop, he came here after he had watch his boyfriend's car leaving.

Last time I came here they had what I'm searching for now, I really hope they still have it. Tomorrow it's special and I'm sure that everybody will like something like this 

Walking around the shop searching and avoiding the people that didn't see him, until he finally found what he was searching for. 

At that same time in a moving car a red haired teen was watching a little camera he just got out of his clothes. Getting a sd card out he put it inside a pc, waiting for it to power up.

-Seijrou-sama I'm really sorry to have cut your date's time short, but Masaomi-sama said it was urgent –

Spoke Tanaka while driving, while the teen looked up from the pc.

-Not your fault Tanaka-

-Did everything went fine, Seijrou-sama?-

It was only because the red head though of the old man as something like a parent, that he let him ask about the things he does. After all nobody of the servant of the Akashi family were so intimate with Seijrou if not the old Tanaka that basically raised him after his mother dead.

-Yes, even if it seems I couldn't quite catch a good one...-

Said while sliding at the photos that were shown in the pc, all of them were of Tetsuya. In just a few you could see him smiling a little but they weren't too good.

Well not like I want to show this to them, after all Tetsuya's smile can be only mine...

A smirk on his face, while saving the picture and then putting everything away and preparing to affront his father.

AUTHOR SPACE:

HERE I AM! So there should be just another one, or maybe even 2, I have yet to decide.

I hope you liked Akashi and Kuroko date, I think I did a good job even if I could have done better but if I did it like that then the chapter would have been really long 

In the next one you will finally now what Kuroko bought! And then it will end but I already have a few ideas for other stories like this one!

Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked it

NUNZIATA OUT OF HERE!


	7. DAY 6-KUROKO

KNS chatroom is like a group of WhatsApp between the 6 boys.

KT Kuroko - AS Akashi - AD Aomine - KR Kise - MS Midorima - MA Murasakibara 

-KNS chatroom-

Kise-kun just entered the chat

Aomine-kun just entered the chat

KR: Kurokocchi! Aominecchi told me that today Momocchi is feeling better so we can meet up! \\(*o*)/

AD: Oi Kise you just asked if Satsuki was feeling better and it is true but she still have a bit of fever so she can't get out

Also thank your grandmother Tetsu, it really helped.

KT: I will do it. I'm happy that Momoi-san is feeling better.

KR: Ehhh, but then we can't meet up?! Why?!

We can still do it even if Momocchi doesn't come!

We could meet up and do a basketball game together!

Is more than just weeks that we don't do one outside of the school!

Midorima-kun just entered the chat

MS: Kise stop sending so many message. Is annoying and I'm waiting for a call

Murasakibara-kun just entered the chat

MA: don't wanna come...

KR: Aw, come on Murasakibaracchi, we can go to eat afterword! 

And I will give you some special product an agency gave me because I model for them

My family can't eat so many chips

MA: Then I will come

AD: If Tetsu is coming maybe I can also come..

MS: Everybody seriously stop it, I waiting an important call and the buzzing from your stupid conversation is distracting me

AD: You can always turn off the volume...

MS: I know you are stupid Ahomine but this is the third time I tell you all that I am waiting for a call and I can't just turn off the volume and miss it

MA: Mine-chin got called stupid... 

KR: ahaha

AD: you better take that bake Midorima! I'm not stupid! Without doubt Kise is more dumb

KR: what are you saying Aominecchi! That's so mean and not true

Akashi-kun just entered the chat

AS: I had the thought that something was happening, so could you all stop sending message for a minute? I have an important matter at the moment and I would like to have silence.

With this message from Akashi nobody sent more message to avoid on getting on the red headed teen's nerve.

Ten minutes letter a new message was sent in the chat.

AS: so Tetsuya is there something you wanted to ask?

KT: like always Akashi-kun already knows...

AS: I try to..

KR: eh... no really Akashicchi how did you know that!? /(*0*)\

AD: Kise stop using that stupid emoji! Also you are still surprised when Akashi does things like this...?

KR: don't call them stupid! (>_<) even Kurokocchi think they are cute!

KT: please don't put me in the middle of your arguments Kise-kun...

KR: but...T_T

AD: See! 

MA: yeah, Kise-chin they are pretty old...

KR: what you also don't like them Murasakibaracchi?! /(°o°)\

Then what about Midorimacchi, Akashicchi?!

MS: I have no interest in that emoji, they are futile

AS: I got no real interest in them either, also we are straining from the point. So Tetsuya what do you wanted to ask us?!

KT: ...

KR: Aw come on Kurokocchi you can ask anything to us! I will do everything I can to help you out! \\(*o*)/ <3

AD: yeah Kise apart, I will help you out, no prob

KT: it's not something that extreme, I just wanted to ask if you all wanted to meet up this afternoon, I also wanted to ask to Momoi-san but if she is still not feeling well that can't be helped.

KR: <3<3<3<3<3<3<3<<3<3<3<3<3<3<3<<3<3<3<3<3 of course Kurokocchi

So you also wanted to meet me! 

AD: well if you asking it's no problem Tetsu 

KR: I missed you too! 

MA: if there us food then I'm coming

KR: I like you soo much Kurokocchi! <3

MS: i got some free time this afternoon 

AS: I will be there Tetsuya, also Ryouta be prepared 

Akashi-kun just left the chat

KR: eh? Eh? EHHHH?

AD: you are in trouble blondie

MA: Kise-chin isn't very clever

MS: always the same errors...

KR: what did I did?! T-T

KT: then it's alright for everyone to meet at 3 pm in the basketball court?!

I will a vanilla cake my grandmother baked for all of us Murasakibara-kun

MA: ...so good.... Kuro-chin's grandma cakes are among the best. I will be there Kuro-chin

Murasakibara-kun just left the chat

KR: Eih can someone tell me what did I did wrong?!

AD: Satsuki just asked me if we are meeting up, I will need to tell a lie or else when she will try to come too if she can see you Tetsu! See you later

Aomine-kun just left the chat

MS: I will come if I have some free time

KT: you did said you had the afternoon free Midorima-kun

KR: Eih guys?!

MS: I just mistyped, I am full this afternoon but if it's something really urgent I will try to come...

KT: thank you Midorima-kun

KR: Aw please don't ignore me! T-T

Midorima-kun just left the chat 

You just left the chat

KR: Why are you all so mean to me?! T-T Please don't just ignore me, I don't want Akashicchi to be angry with me!!

Kuroko watched has is cell lighted up with a new message from Kise, which was left unread.

Instead he started wrapping the thing he bought the day before with some wrapping paper, each of which had the color correspondent to the person it was destined for.

Perfect with this I finished. I just need to meet them and give it. I will give the one for Momoi-san when she is all better, or maybe I can visit her

Thought the blunette after wrapping up the last present and putting it together with the rest of them. 

Time doesn't fly when you are impatient for something to come fast.

In fact for a young blond teen waiting was the worst, he really wanted to see his favourite person as soon as possible. Not even the fear of what his captain will do to him when they meet up deterred him.

A tall teen was on the sofa of his house, dreaming about the good food he will get in some hours, with his sister trying to stop him from drooling on the floor.

One had just told a little white lie at his childhood friend which was still ill, but it wasn't easy because said girl was clever and her sense were telling her that there was something under what the tanned teen just told her.

Sitting on a chair and reading a medical book a green haired teen seemed normal, if not for the fact that every some minutes he checked is phone to control the hour. This strange behavior had collected some question and gaze from the member of his family when they were together in the living room.

In a big house, or better saying in a mansion a red haired teen was checking some documents in his studios, he seemed concentrated but to an old man which knew him from when he was little, he could see he had other thing in the head. Even so his work on the documents were still perfect.

It was 10 minutes before the established times that 4 boys went out of their house with a sport bag on their shoulder saying bye at their family. Apart from one which had already left home because he was the most far from their meeting point; and another one, who only five minutes before 3pm left his house, with a sport bag plus another two bag on each hand, one full of present while the other had a cake in it.

A blonde just entered in the basketball court, watching around until a voice called him.

-Oi Kise over here!-

Turning towards the voice that just called, the blonde teen smiled when he saw his friend.

-Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi hel..Akashicchi...-

His friendly voice dropped and was filled with fear when he spotted the red headed teen. Who just smiled at him before saying.

-Ryouta, be prepared when next week comes, be prepared.-

Just this words brought despair to Kise, causing a laugh to escape from Aomine mouth. Right in that moment a green haired teen went towards them saying only hello to all of them, and then starting telling the giant of the group to stop eating so messily.

In just a bit of times it became a big argument between everyone apart from Akashi who decide to just ignore them, until they will go overboard. Fortunately that didn't happened, thanks to the arrive of the last male member of their group.

-Tetsuya, let me help with that bags-

-Thank you Akashi-kun, hello minna-san sorry for being late.-

Answered the blunette giving the bag with the cake to his boyfriend and then greeting everyone.

-Yo Tetsu!-

-Good afternoon Kuroko, you lucky I got a bit of free time-

-Hello Kuro-chin, is that the cake? It smell so good-

-Kurokocchi please help me, everyone is being so mean to me! And Akashicchi wants to kill me next week I'm sure! Please stop him-

Screeched Kise throwing himself towards the smaller teen, without success cause he was grabbed from behind be a giant hand.

-You will get Kuro-chin killed Kise-chin...-

-Well said Murasakibara, maybe we will need to buy him a collar with a chain and keep him on leash to stop him from doing stupid thing...-

-That's a nice idea Daiki, I will buy one for everyone who disobey, I will let you choose the color-

Inserted Akashi after putting down the bag on the bench, his tone was serious and everybody had a shiver ran through their back at the idea.

-No, well Akashi I was only joking...-

-Yeah Akashicchi Aominecchi was only joking, you don't need to buy it..-

-I don't want a collar Aka-chin...-

-You will just need to not do dumb things-

Added Midorima, nervous knowing full well that his captain was able to do it.

-I will just get them in case-

-Please Akashi-kun-

-Oh don't worry Tetsuya yours will be picked by me I will be sure to buy the one which suits you the most-

Said sentence was accompany by a smile, which made the blunette's cheeks turn red.

-I don't need it Akashi-kun, thank you.-

-Don't worry it will suits you very well-

Continued the red head approaching his boyfriend, but he couldn't go any farther because both a blonde and a tanned teen interrupted them.

-I'm sure we are here not to see you two flirting with each other-

-Yes, I need to protect Kurokocchi chastity!-

Glancing towards the teens who just spoke, Akashi took out his phone and everyone watched as he dialed a number that after just one ring the other person answered.

-Tanaka get me an appointment for someone that makes collar tailored, I want the best there is. Yes earlier is better-

Putting away is phone and leaving all the teens mouth open and shocked.

-I will make them made during next week, you can tell which color you want or I can choose for you. But now enough chit chatting let's play a bit, don't you agree Tetsuya?-

The blunette face was neutral but it also seemed used to this type of strange things so he just decide to leave it alone and think about it later on.

-A nice idea Akashi-kun, then let's do 3 vs 3-

After some minutes they were already back to normal, bickering between themselves. 2 hours later the teen decided to take a break, for not wanting to listen anymore at the stomach of the giant of the group.

Kuroko approached one of the bag and he took out a really nice looking vanilla cake, already divided in pieces, 6 of them.

-Here you go minna-san, I hope you will like it. Ah Murasakibara-kun your slice is that one-

Added Kuroko offering the cake and pointing at the bigger slice. With a big smile he got his slice of cake and in two big bites it was already gone.

-Thank youmh, Kuro-chin...and Kuro-chin's gradma-

-Aw awful Murasakibara, eat it properly please, plus don't speak when your mouth is full!-

Said Midorima after thanking the blunette.

-Midorima is right is disgusting-

Added the tanned teen with a piece of cake in his mouth.

-it's the same for you Aominecchi!-

Snickered the blonde after swallowing the bite he took.

-Uwa! It is really delicious Kurokocchi! Your grandmother is really good at baking..-

-Ryouta is right, I'm sure that even you Tetsuya will be great at it if you try-

Joined the captain of the group, who was near the blunette and was calmly eating his slice of cake.

-Now I want to eat Kurokocchi cooking...-

Cried out Kise excited.

-well it could be probable that your cooking will also be good, scientifically speaking-

The green haired teen said, after eating .

-If Kuro-chin is baking I want to be there too-

-I don't think I will really be that good... also I have something to ask to all of you.-

All of the boys went silent, with curios look on the face apart from one which had a simple knowing smile, indicating that he already knew what was coming.

-During the past days have you all tried to make me smile, why?-

Chaos ensued. 

Midorima became red and started denying everything, saying it was a stupid thing to do and also he wasn't interested so why do it.

Aomine stuttered declaring how something like that wasn't useful, in fact he already saw him smile more than one time so why should he try to make him smile with a subterfuge. 

While Akashi was silent, already knowing where this would go and simple waiting.

Murasakibara was just repeating how cute Kuro-chin looked when he smiled, so he should just smile more.

But the one who had the strangest reaction was the usually loud blonde, which haven't open is mouth yet. Until he did, making the rest of the teen go silent.

-We did-

Other silence, so the blonde continued.

-Well Kurokocchi is true that you hardly smile, so we wanted to try and make you smile. What Murasakibaracchi said is true, you are so cute when you smile but you don't do it so often, and maybe you don't have fun when you are with as so maybe it's because of that that you don't smile! And if it's like that then...-

Kise went on and on, his eyes a little shining with tears.

The blunette sighed, watching his friend break down a little, and so he went towards him to get him to stand up from his crouching position.

-Kise-kun, I have fun with all of you every day; only because I don't smile enough it doesn't mean I hate any of you. So don't worry, if it makes you all feel better I will try to smile more and to show it.-

After this a small smile appeared on Kuroko face making the now not crying blonde, beam. A hand petted the blonde head, making him grin brighter at the show of affection.

Just two second later a big body hugged the both .

-Ah Murasakibaracchi!-

He lifted them, still hugging together until a soft voice made him stop.

-Please Murasakibara-kun I can't breath-

-Sorry Kuro-chin-

-You are always so exaggerated Kise! Tetsu don't worry we don't want you to force yourself.-

Added Aomine getting near the 3 teens.

-For once Ahomine is right, Kuroko you don't need to force do to something just to make us...them happy.-

Before the tanned teen could retort at the insult another voice resonated.

-Tetsuya you are you and for us you smiling or not doesn't change a thing, also I know when you are smiling inside so it's no problem at all. Now that this situation is resolved you think you could take out what you have inside your pother bag?-

Pointing towards the bag that was still on the bench.

-Akashi-kun is not fair already knowing everything..-

Snorted Kuroko.

-Not my fault I am always right, Tetsuya.-

Smirked Akashi, while the other were confused at what was going on.

Taking out from the bag 5 present each one had a different color, and Kuroko went to give them to each person. The red one was for Akashi, green for Midorima, blue for Aomine, yellow for Kise and purple for Murasakibara.

-a present from Kurokocchi!-

Kise reaction was a loud scream, and then a little happy dance.

-Mph, thank you Kuroko-

Strangely for once the tsundere green haired teen accepted the present without saying other tsundere thigs, something rare coming from him.

-Mhh, what it is Kuro-chin? Snif... it's not something to eat-

A little down from not receiving other food the giant was sill happy for the present.

-Oh thank Tetsu, but what is the reason?-

Accepting the present Aomine asked not knowing the reason for it.

Like Kuroko had thought nobody apart from Akashi knew why he made them present, not even Kise remembered it, so he gave the last one before explain.

-thank you Tetsuya-

After that said the captain gave a kiss on his boyfriend lips, ignoring Kise's loud voice of saying that even him wanted to kiss the blunette. Said teen's cheeks grew a little red, but only Akashi got to saw them like that considering that seconds after his face was again blank.

-Today was the day when I was accepted in the first string and without the help of everyone here I couldn't have made it, for me is a very important date and I wanted to celebrate it.-

The sincerity in his voice and the smile that appeared on his face made Kise cry out his name and he hugged him. Aomine also after a little joined the hugging, and then before his best friend would die from lacking of oxygen he let go of him; while the blonde was still attached.

-Come on Kise go away from Tetsu you are strangling him, and if you continue Akashi will punish you even harder next week.-

It wasn't Aomine voice that made him separate from the blunette, but a bid arm who took the boy from him.

-Kuro-chin is so cute!-

Was simple what the giant said while hugging the boy.

Stop it Murasakibara you are also crushing him-

Intervened Midorima.

-If Mido-chin also wants to hug Kuro-chin he just have to ask-

-Ah!? What are you saying I don't want to hug him.-

Face a little red gave him away, so Kuroko took the first move and after having been released from Murasakibara he hugged the green haired boy. Who didn't speak, just remained paralyzed making the loud two laughter.

Last but not last was an hug from Akashi, who gave it with no problem and with the bonus of another kiss.

-Well I say we all open this presents now-

Said the red head leaving a hand on his boyfriend waist.

-Good choice as always Tetsuya, you are pretty good a choosing this kind of think, then you could really help me to choose the design for you collar...-

The last part was said in a whisper but still everybody heard it, and a shiver went down their back, hoping that their captain was only joking.

But seeing Kuroko expression it was probably real...

A loud voice dissolved the strange atmosphere.

-Oh this is so good Kurokocchi thank you!-

Cheered Kise, happy even because this was his first present from the blunette, he wanted to go for another hug but with how Akashi kept Kuroko near him it was impossible so he just decide to show it with words and smiles.

-Even if it isn't food it's still nice, thank Kuro-chin-

Patting the head of the blunette was a thank you from Murasakibara, usually Kuroko didn't like this type of things but for just this once he let it go.

-I'm pretty sure I will need this as a lucky item sooner or later so thank you Kuroko-

-Midorima is just a tsundere he loves it, and I also love it Tetsu! I really needed a new one and now we are all matching whit the one you have!-

Indicating at the wrist of the boy, where there was a light blue wristband.

In fact every one of them were now wearing a wristband on their left wrist, matching the color of their hair. They had decide more than a year ago that when they got something everyone had, then each of them had to have it in the color of their hair; like the cover for they phone or the color of their bottle. Maybe it was strange but still it was something more that united each of them.

-The last one was for Momoi-san, I still bought it but maybe I will give it to her when she come at school next week.-

Said Kuroko after having chit chatted for a while, right in that moment before the tanned teen could answer a figure called out for them.

-Guys, I'm late sorry-

It was a woman voice, and when everybody noted at which person it belonged to they were shocked.

-Momoi-san?-

-Satsuki!? What the fuck are you doing here?! You are still not well.-

-Dai-chan language, Tetsu-kun I knew you were doing something, so here I'm sorry for being late.-

She went towards the blunette and hugged him. she still felt a little hot.

-Momocchi you should be in bed, aren't you still ill!-

Cried out Kise, preoccupied for their female friend, nobody paid him mind.

-Shintarou-

A single word from Akashi and Midorima went into action, already knowing what was expected from him. 

With the help of Kuroko he got the girl to seat down and after checking her he just said watching towards Akashi.

-She has still a bit of fever and with her coming here I think she will get worse, for now the only thing we can do is get her home, sooner the better.-

The captain just nodded, like he already knew what Midorima was going to tell him.

-Atsushi, carry her, Daiki you show the way to her house. Ryouta get Atsushi bag and Shintarou stay near her to see if she became worse-

At that words Momoi protested.

-Momoi-san I will also come don't worry. We can stay a little and chat while you are in bed.-

Added Kuroko noting how she didn't agree with Akashi's order, but at the blunette words the rose haired girl stopped protesting and just let Murasakibara carry her.

-Sa-chin is so light..-

Literally 2 minutes later they were on their way for the girl's house, Aomine with Kise were in front with the first one still angry that his childhood friend had gone out while ill.

-Aominecchi maybe it's because you didn't lie good enough that she found out..-

-Shut up Kise-

Retorted the tanned teen, knowing full well that he was right just in part.

-I think she would have discovered it anyway, rather I am more surprised she didn't discover sooner what we... you were doing-

-Ughg come on Midorima leave it alone, she will just even more curios-

Muttered Aomine towards the three teens that were behind him and Kise. In fact Midorima and Murasakibara carry the girl were right behind the two boys.

-Midorin, what are you talking about?-

-See, now it's your problem Midorima I don't want to be questioned by her-

Increasing his speed he left behind the blonde.

-Ki-chan, Midorin, Muk-kun-

A little treating atmosphere surrender Momoi and so the task to answer her question fell on the blonde.

At the end of this group there were Kuroko and Akashi.

-Yes Akashi-kun I'm very pleased to have you all has my friend, I really couldn't ask to have better person near me.-

This was the answer to the silent question the red head and asked. Akashi smiled, he held Kuroko hand and then whispered to the boy.

-Happy to hear it, also I have to said that your smile can remain mine only if you want?!-

-Akashi-kun-

-Yes, yes-

Smiling he just approached the right ear of the blunette and then whisper something.

-Then can I tempt you to come to my house this night....-

There was something else said, we couldn't heard, but by the red cheeks, and bigger eyes of the blunette it wasn't difficult to understand what they were talking about.

-You will be the death of my if you continue to say thing like that Akashi-kun, but still I think there won't be a problem with what you proposed...-

A little embarrassed to have agreed so soon but still happy to see his boyfriend smile one of his rare gentle smile, reserved manly for him.

-Kuro-chin, Aka-chin hurry up or you will be left behind-

-Right Tetsu-kun you promised to come, also I want to open my present!-

Added Momoi from the arms.

-Momocchi how do you know about the present are you a medium?!-

-Oi you all hurry up, or Satsuki will get even worse!-

The conversation went on, including even the red head which was the mediator between all of them, and leaving a little behind Kuroko.

A big smile on his face, which nobody saw.

Yes I really do have the best of the friend and a perfect boyfriend...

AUTHOR SPACE:

Here you go, the last chapter, I really wanted to include Momoi and wanted to do one chapter bonus with just her but then while writing it just came out like this....

I hope you liked it.

I will probably made some more stories, maybe even for other anime (but kns is probably the one I will made more of). Maybe not right now, I need to go on with another book before starting a new fanfiction.

So see you in another stories

NUNZIATA OUT OF HERE!


End file.
